One choice
by leprechaunlady
Summary: Something strange is happening in Durmstrang
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ****Spots not all filled!**

**First chapter is always the hardest. I have to get into the character and plot so I am guessing this will be my worst. This is the usual length of my chapters so give yourself 20 minutes to read. The maximum time between chapters should be around a week.**

**This chapter features Sinead and strong mentions of Athena, Gene, Christian and Ellie. This doesn't mean they are in any way shape or form the leads. They are just the few I wanted to start with. They could possibly be the leads but I am open to new characters**

**If you submitted and don't see your character what I am guessing was that they were either too perfect, life story too out there, too like another character or I just couldn't figure out how to put them in yet. Please PM me and look at the ending A/N, I might be saving them or just don't see them in the future. **

**If you haven't submitted feel free, I have not picked my leads so message me and look at last A/N. **

**Also if you don't have a character I need an experienced Beta reader so let me know if interested**

**The plot has been foreshadowed twice. Bonus points figuring out where.**

**With that here we go!**

Sinead's POV

The eerie feeling of hopelessness came upon me again; I heard a distant rumble of thunder. It was so faint that I thought I might have imagined it, but I knew I didn't. It wasn't the first time I had this dream. The rumbling grew louder and louder. Very quickly the sky turned from a mysterious gray to ink black. There were no stars and no way to see anything, but I knew where everything was and what everything looked like. The wind increased in intensity. I could see the trees bent precariously to one side as though they were going to fall over or get blown away like feathers. Then I heard the crack as a bolt of lightening hit the ground in front of me, I didn't flinch. Right where the bolt hit I could feel the presence of another person. Her hair was drawn back in a tight bun, her clothes were burgundy and she had a fur scarf draping over her coat. She had a grim frown on her face; she gave me a warning look and was about to speak….

I bolted up in my bed, sweat pouring down my face. I've been having this same dream for months now. Every night. I always wake up when she is about to say something. I have a natural knack for Divination and somehow believe that me dreaming this is my connection with my "inner eye".

I would never let anyone know about this, my reputation is based around my careless demeanor, and quite honestly I would sound boarder line insane. Throwing parties and knowing everyone is who I am, very few people see through that facade.

Fortunately I didn't have to roll over and have the same dream again. Even though it was 2 in the morning I was in my own room now. I was staying in my fathers' Dragon Reserve in the Scottish Country side.

I swiftly swung my legs out of my comfortable bed; I put my black hair in a loose bun and walked down stairs. The familiar flashes of orange light hit my kitchen wall as my fathers' dragons blew fire in the distance. I lit a fire and decided to go through the post.

My first letter was from Christian Cooper. Adjectives describing Christian make him sound so ordinary, but take my word for it there is nothing ordinary about Christian. He has shortly cropped chestnut hair and dark brown eyes, but his face was one of the most charming at Hogwarts. He had a strong jaw with perfectly chiseled cheekbones and a smile that could lift just about anyone's day showing 2 rows of teeth that make his eye's crinkle. Around school he first became known from a relationship he started as a 4th year while dating a 6th year. They dated up until the day she graduated and then bid farewell. She was head girl in her last year and is a beautiful redheaded Hufflepuff.

Christian is Mr. Hogwarts. Not only is he in the dueling club, chess club, and the choir, but also announces all the Quidditch games. But there is a lot more to Christian than his witty personality, good looks and reputation. He comes from the most famous line of Quidditch players in England. Starting back from the 1700's up until modern day. His father is the head coach of Puddlemere United, after playing for them for approximately a dozen years, with his 17-year-old brother in the minor leagues after dropping out of school earlier this year. His sister is a chaser on Ravenclaw, Libby, and as a chaser myself, for Gryffindor; I can say that there is nothing more intimidating then playing their team just because she is on it. 14 years old but the best chaser in Hogwarts by a landslide. The Quidditch gene must have skipped over Christian though. Even if Christian has the body type of a Quidditch player he is deathly afraid of heights. He once told me it all started when he was about 5, his brother was playing a pickup game with a bunch of neighborhood kids and he allowed Christian to ride on the front of the broom. A stray bludger hit Christian straight in the nose pushing him off the broom. Even though another neighborhood kid caught him before hitting the ground he can't get over the fear of flying up in the sky on a broom. His father insisted on not having his nose fixed after the bludger so his nose has an obvious wave in it, giving his almost perfect face a noticeable flaw. Anyway sitting in the heightened bleachers is just about all he can stand as he announces the games. This made things awkward with his father leaving their relationship strained, but Christian never stopped trying to please his dad and I don't know if he ever will.

I opened the letter and was greeted with familiar handwriting of my best guy friend.

Hey Sinead,

Happy Christmas! How's everything at home? Here it's pretty good. Dad's been working a lot but I got to hang out with my siblings for a long time. Libby says hi and that she's ready to kick Gryffindor's butt in February. Don't worry I defended our team! Mom's been working extra time in the ministry, she said that every department is being affected by some tension but it's classified or something. Have you gotten your ass charred yet by that new Romanian Longhorn your dad got? Maybe that would make your skin less transparent! Kidding!

Anyway I just wanted to wish you a great Christmas and give you this gift!

-Christian

His dig at my pale skin made me smile. Initially I hated Christian due to his teasing nature but this is kind of how our relationship is. Next to his card was a perfectly wrapped package, no doubt done by his house elf. I carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box. In it was a rolled up poster of all the signatures of Puddlemere United, and new fingerless quidditch gloves. The stitching of these gloves was expertly done and the new smell of leather filled the room. I knew that they would take a while to wear in but I'd take these engraved gloves over my old ones anyday. I put down this gift and looked back at the pile.

The next letter was from Ellie Boyce. Ellie wasn't in my friend group but I still considered her one of my best friends. She's a bit of an oddball and to be honest that's how it all started. 3rd year some people were treating her weird, not necessarily mean but just being rude and skittish around her so I sat with her… out of pity. But then I realized everything Ellie brought to the table. Around school she is known as a bit of a wallflower and a bit strange. And they are partially right! Ellie is weird, but that just makes her all the more interesting. Her nose is constantly in a book, even if you're talking to her, but she would never ignore anyone. She just has a way of doing both. Ellie is a very complex thinker and she literally knows everything about everyone although she's not a gossip. She just likes knowing what's going on but doesn't have the social graces to ask. I imagined my pale friend pushing her pin straight hair behind her ear in frustration as she pushed too hard on her quill writing this letter. Eagerly I opened it up.

Dear Sinead,

How are you? How is your fathers' dragon farm during these cold months? I heard some hibernate but some breeds are awake year round, so I'd be curious as to which ones your father owns. My grandfather and I took a walk today in the woods. As you very much know I despise nature, but he had his mind set on a walk so I agreed to accompany him. It was quite pretty outside, no snow of course, but still a beautiful view. I tried reminding him that the view would look just as nice through a window but he ignored me. My mother is making a big feast tomorrow for Christmas and I must help her.

Have a great holiday,

Ellie Boyce

I laughed at her formality as I opened up her present. It was a hand drawn picture of no doubt the woods she walked in. It was colored in with pencil and it clearly depicted her grandfather pointing something out up high in a Maple tree. I loved this personal gift and hoped that my gift to her would be sufficient enough.

I then looked at my next envelope. I saw the loopy handwriting of Athena and the diabolical of Gene.

I decided to open up Athena's first. Athena is pretty much a boy stuck in a terribly beautiful body. She literally is drop dead gorgeous but she rarely acts on it. Her hair is well below her boobs and she often twirls it in class. She has dark blue eyes that create an aura of mystery around her in addition a long face with high cheekbones. She is often surrounded by guys and innocently flirts with them but hasn't ever followed through, at least not that I know of. She has trouble with girls; in fact I think I'm her only real female friend. Sometimes I find her hard to keep up with, she always has to be doing something and isn't a very chill person and is about as unpredictable as it gets. To be honest I think I may be one of the only people she actually gives a hell about other than her brother and a select few boys.

I eagerly open it up and the saw her writing.

Sinead!

How's the dragon farm? I love how your dad has two houses; we must hang out there sometime. Icarus and I had to come back to the orphanage for break, but its great cause now we get to hang out 24/7. I honestly wish I saw him more at school but he's with you slumming it in Gryffindor! Just joking! I'm heading to Gene's for New Years, you should come!

XOXO,

Athena

Typical Athena! Going to Gene Bass' house. He is probably her best guy friend. He is a huge flirt and they both flirt constantly, but it's innocent. I think them kissing would be as weird as things could get. I opened up her gift and was welcomed with a bunch of random stuff like gags from Weasley Wizard Wheeze's and sweets from Chocolate frogs to Licorice wands.

Finally I opened up Gene's letter. Gene has the look of someone with a silver spoon in his mouth since birth but surprisingly enough he's muggle born. Still was babied a lot, being homeschooled and an only child, but he lacked that pretentious wizarding blood attitude. Now you may be wondering how a muggle born got into Slytherin, but to say the least a lot has changed.

Like Athena he constantly needs amusement. He has a very explosive personality and is well known for his temper. He is best friends with Christian. I feel like they balance each other out perfectly. While Christian has a teasing sense of humor, Gene has an almost perverted sense were everyone around him is constantly bombarded with dirty jokes.

Gene has perfectly jelled and parted hair without a since strand out of place. He's good looking in a dorky way, but still manages to get with many girls. He is in Slytherin with Athena giving them a friendship a lot like Christian and me.

I know what you might be thinking, why would a Gryffindor be so friendly with Slytherins? Well a lot has changed. After the take down of the dark lord, Slytherin changed a lot. Over the years they became less and less of the black sheep of the school.

Anyway I eagerly opened up Gene's letter, still surprised I got one from him.

Dear Sinead,

Wanted to wish you a happy New Years and invite you to a New Years get together at my house. I look forward to playing you guys in the spring in Quidditch.

Cheers,

Gene

Short and sweet. Just what I expected, even though we were close at school, he sucked at keeping in contact.

"Sinead?" I heard a gruff voice being me. The lit fireplace I was sitting next to put a warm light onto my father who looks like he just woke up as he rubbed his light blue eyes. The only thing I got from my dad is his eyes and very dark hair. While he looks tan and healthy I go between looking sickly pale to porcelain.

"Hey dad, I just woke up and went through some of my mail…" I muttered guiltily.

He smirked endearingly, "You know you're supposed to open Christmas presents on Christmas day."

"But," I replied pointing up a finger for emphasis, "technically it is 2 am so it is Christmas."

I was ready for him to return my smart-ass remark with another smart-ass remark, but he just shrugged and sat in the chair opposite me and picked up a present.

We opened presents and sipped hot chocolate for hours, until finally it was dawn and I had to go back to sleep.

**A/N**

**Okay for those of you who have characters what I ask you is to answer some of the following questions:**

**What do you think of your character?**

**What relationships do you see in your characters future?**

**If you were to add another character what kind of character would it be and how would they fit in?**

**Can you suggest possible plots?**

**Your opinion on one character that isn't yours:**

**What should I do about POV's? And what do you think about writing quality?**

**Additional Constructive Criticism welcome!**

**For those of you who want to put a character in:**

**Who do you think your character would get along with?**

**How would your character fit in with the others?**

**How would your character fit in with the plot?**

**What do you think of the writing so far and any critics are welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**WANT TO ADD A CHARACTER LOOK AT BOTTOM**

**STILL NEED A BETA!**

**Okay sorry in advance for the wordiness. I had to explain a lot of things so there's a lot of information packing. **

**Also Sorry for the delay, I went home for Christmas and the internet here has been busted for almost a week. But I'm nearer to Hogwarts while I'm in Ireland so hopefully that will inspire me. To make up for that I made this a long chapter. Happy readying. **

_**Christian's POV**_

The family all came to King's Cross to wish me off as I went back to school. I started walking towards the train my trunk in tow with my sister carrying her new broom and my father wheeling her cart. He was excitedly giving her last minute tips about the school Quidditch, not that they haven't talked about it every day since she got home. I'm sure Libby is sick of it at this point, but I'm still jealous he was giving her attention. The usual pre train spectacle was happening, colors were flying as wizards who may not have been able to do magic in a while shot off spells. Trunks were being lifted and family members hugged. My mom pulled me into a quick embrace and my father gave me a respectable pat on the back, before I was soon submerged into the excited crowd.

The second I stepped onto the train I felt 2 arms grab me around the neck and pull me into a rough hug. I looked up to see my two best buds; Gene and Nate. Gene had his hair glossed up per usual and the goofiest smile on his face. Nate

Naturally I was dragged into the Slytherin carriage with them to discuss Quidditch event though I wasn't even in Slytherin. They loved talking about Puddlemere United team and since my father is the coach and my brother is on the reserve team, I was given the job to answer any given question about the league. So I began boasting about our superior advances in defense, but they quickly brought up Montrose Magpies' new star chaser who found a way to get through our keeper.

I kept glancing outside at the hills covered in a blanket of snow, cloudless sky and mountains in the distance. Then I glanced to my right. There were two girls huddled together. Sinead and Athena. Athena had the look of a Greek goddess; she had this appeal to her that just drew you in but part of her felt surreal. Like she was untouchable, undateable and unimaginable. I mean I've heard guys brag about kissing her before but in reality half of them probably made up the whole thing and the other half exaggerated it to the extreme. On the other side was Sinead. She also had this aura, but with her it all seemed the opposite. Not that she was easy to get with; just she was easy to get along with. She was easy to know and spend time with, which is why she's my best girl friend. Her family approves of me, which is quite a compliment since her mothers' side is very well known even though Sinead lives with her father. Her father is also from a rich family, but a lot less pompous from what my parents told me. I mean I'm sure the fact that my last name is Cooper and the reputation of my family in the wizarding world doesn't hurt, but my father even acknowledged their compliment of me at dinner so I didn't complain.

For a second her piercing eyes met mine and she smiled and waved me over. Without a second thought I jumped up.

"How are the 2 most beautiful witches at Hogwarts?!" I asked jokingly, "Mind if I sit?"

Athena giggled into her palm as Sinead rolled her eyes. Sometimes I felt that Athena was slightly uncomfortable around me, which doesn't really make sense considering she's always around guys. I know she's very funny and a bit wild, but honestly whenever I'm with her I don't see that, she's always very shy and quiet.

Gene soon slid into the door.

Gene put out his hand, "you're Sinead right? Famous chaser of the Gryffindor team?!" he smiled at her jokingly. Typical Gene going for the flirt. Honestly if something has a pulse he will try and get with it.

Sinead overly exaggerated flipping her glossy, black hair over her shoulder and responded in just as flirty a tone, "I guess my reputation precedes me."

"I play on the Slytherin team, made the team last year but unfortunately was sick for the Gryffindor game… Didn't seem they needed me much anyway considering we beat you by over 50 points," he smirked back at her.

A bit off a low blow, but I was more than ready to jump to Sinead's defense. "Well it's not about the battle but about the war Eugene!"

He cringed at the word _Eugene_, but I kept going. "Who won the house cup again?" I smirked at him.

We continued joking around until we neared Hogwarts. Then Gene and I retreated back to the Quidditch compartment and threw on our robes. I fastened the prefect pin onto my robe and got ready to steer the younger years in the right direction.

_**Gene's POV**_

I tightened my green tie and looked at my reflection in the window, as I made sure my hair was at its usual standard.

"C'mon Lady," I heard in a slightly husky voice behind me. I turned to see Athena laughing at me as Sinead was taking down her trunk. "There's not much you can do, I mean you're too hideous to fix anyway."

I clasped my heart with my hand as I said in a mock hurt voice, "you know how to cut me to my core sweetheart."

"Well someone has to try and deflate that ego of yours."

"I wouldn't want anyone else trying."

"I would always volunteer for such a task," she smiled at me. Her perfect white smile entranced me as her face turned more serious. "What'd you get for Christmas Gene?" she asked sincerely.

"I got some new shoes and other stuff that I can only use over the summer, PlayStation 4 and such," I replied. Athena and me were on the same boat about this thing. Neither of us lived with wizards and our Christmas never consisted of the lavish gift that our friends got. Athena hardly ever got presents anyway considering she lives in an orphanage.

I was always jealous of Christian and Sinead. Not only are they wizarding families, but also they're rich. I mean I have the rich part down, but not the wizarding family part. I shouldn't be thinking like this, even though Athena is from a wizarding family she is an orphan and is dirt poor.

"Thanks for getting my brother something too by the way. He doesn't get much as it is, and every little present means something," she said slightly embarrassed.

"Of course I'd get him something. And thanks again for the scarf, I needed a new one anyway after you burned my other one in class last October." She laughed as I smiled happily. "What else did you get?"

"Umm… Sinead got me this pendulum," she said drawing attention to her chest, with her well defined collar bones and smooth skin… she was so beautiful that sometimes I couldn't even believe it, "it tells me the time in every country just by asking. Then I got random gifts from the lads, and these lovely dragon skin gloves from Christian. They are fireproof, waterproof and most spells that hit them deflect, they are absolutely lovely, I must properly thank him soon." She ranted and then smiled embarrassingly. From a distance we heard her name called. "Well… that's my cue, got to say hello to the lads. I'll see you inside."

She jogged over to the guys and smiled as they all flirted with her.

It was just Sinead and I left. We small talked the whole way inside and parted ways as we sat at our tables. Headmistress McGonagall gave the usual welcome back speech.

We were all waiting for our food to appear when another speaker walked up. His voice was gruff but he had rosy cheeks and a long white beard. He was wearing red robes with white lining. The first thing I though of was Santa Claus, but since I was surrounded by wizarding children I kept my voice silent.

"Hello pupils of Hogwarts, it's wonderful seeing all your faces. I'm Kristopher Nicholas Kringle the third."

A hushed whisper passed around the room as wizarding kids excitedly craned their necks to see the old man.

"What's the commotion about?" I asked the girl to my left.

"You haven't heard of Santa?"

"Well yeah but…"

"He's one of the oldest wizards, living over at least 6 centuries. Not sure where he's from but definitely not England. He's a huge peace administrator for the ministries of almost every country but it all started when he was around 80 and he saw some poor kids get no gifts on Christmas. I can't believe you haven't heard of him! He came to muggles too I thought…"

I was going to correct her but she didn't care enough to listen to me, she was craning her neck to see Kristopher.

He spoke again, "yes, yes, I know you all of you have heard many stories of me and hopefully enjoyed my presents over the years. I know all of your names and have seen you all grow up through your younger years. I have a list here, not the list you think," he chuckled as everyone joined in. "I am going to call out the names of 25 students. If they could all stay behind after the meal that would be wonderful. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and enjoy your meal!"

He started reading off some 7th years names. I tried to figure out a pattern, but there was none to be found. Some students were smart, some Quidditch players, and some complete randoms. Then they read of 6th years names. Christian's name was of course called... Mr. perfect and all. Then I slowly started hearing a lot of my friends' names. Campbell, Athena, Sinead along with a bunch of other classmates. Then last but not least "Mr. Gene Bass of Manchester."

Me? What? Why in the world would my name be called? I'm an average student, an average Quidditch player and not a particularly nice guy.

I could hardly eat, my whole body felt numb as students left and patted me on the back. Finally the room was cleared with 6 or 7 students spotted per table.

Mr. Kringle and headmistress walked to the front. McGonagall took off her hat revealing her snow white hair, "Ladies and Gentlemen please sit at the Hufflepuff table and gather together… hurry along…." She chirped as we all eagerly scooted together.

Mr. Kringle spoke up again, "that was a lovely meal. Compliments to all the house elves below," he said joyfully whilst patting his protruding belly. House elves cook our meals? Eh whatever.

"This meeting is about the problems the ministry has being dealing with, which I doubt any of you know about. There is something going on within the school of Durmstrang. I have spoken to the minster of Magic in Bulgaria and he has agreed on allowing some students to join the body in Durmstrang unbeknownst to the headmaster of the school.

It is unknown what is happening at the school. There are disappearances all over the country and the culprits have all been traced back to Durmstrang. We don't know who is doing the killings, or why, but we know they are students of the school. We have 2 teachers in the school giving us reports, but we need more information. That's where you all fit in. I will be sending in an excursion team. To be sorted into a house, maybe play a sport, join clubs, and make friends, all for one purpose; to get information.

For the next term you have the option, you are in no means required to, go under cover and send weekly owls directly to me to let me know what is going on at the school and why. The reason for such a variety of students being sent, some of you Quidditch players, some quiet, some talkative and so on, is because we don't know where the problem lies within the student body.

As you're all over the age of 16 you do not need parental permission but I would suggest talking about it with your family and the people in this room. I do not want this conversation leaving those select people however. I don't want the story leaked to the press, to the student body and definitely not Durmstrang."

He paused dramatically and then flicked his wand at us all, "you have all been given a special tongue tying curse. It will allow you to speak or write of this only with family and other selected students and will spread the spell to whomever you tell so they can't speak of it either. Any Questions?"

Christian was shooting of questions like no other, but I couldn't even pay attention.

I've never even heard of Durmstrang and Santa Claus wants me to go undercover and expose serious problems there?

When it was over Christian, Athena, Sinead and our friend, Campbell, met up and sat on the grand staircase. The marble was cold against my skin as I sat, but I didn't even notice. I didn't notice the paintings staring or really anything. Athena sat next to me and Campbell sat on the stair above.

Campbell was a very honest person from what I know, she was upfront and had her moments of being a little loud. She wasn't particularly gorgeous, but wasn't an eyesore either. She had probably the strangest haircut imaginable, with short hair on the right that gets longer and longer as it goes around. She was in Gryffindor with Christian and Sinead, but I don't know if theyre actually friends. She normally hangs out with goofballs, but I don't think they were chosen for this misson thing. I'm guessing she was chosen because of her humor, and maybe her friends weren't because they may not need very many down right funny people.

I used to watch her curiously when we had charms together. She was amazing at chrms, so I'd try and copy her when I was stuck. She had the same eyecolor as Sinead, but Sinead's blue eyes seemed to pierce my soul where as hers seemed curious and almost innocent. She was a muggleborn like me, so I guess I could talk to her about that if I had to.

"What'd you reckon?" I asked

Christian immediately spoke up, "no doubt I'm going. This is revolutionary stuff, Harry Potter stuff!" 

Sinead looked doubtfully as Christian, "you are not Harry Potter, Chris."

"I know that, but…"

"This is dangerous Chris, people are disappearing," she noted earnestly trying to catch his brown eyes with her blue ones but he wasn't listening to her. He was looking around probably coming up with ideas in his head.

Campbell mumbled without even looking up from picking at her nails, "how dangerous?"

Sinead looked at Campbell quickly, "we know nothing about Durmstrang... and if there is an underground society of murderers…. Well that's enough to not go."

Christian stared at Sinead, "How many more people will disappear if they aren't stopped?" He asked sharply.

"What if you're next Christian? Do you really want to martyr yourself?" she challenged. "Enough of this, I'm going to find Ellie and look up this Durmstrang in the library."

Christian jumped up, "I'm going to talk to my mother."

With that the two of them left arguing the whole way.

Athena put her head on my shoulder. "I think we have to go Gene."

"I know. I noticed that none of your guy friends will be there."

"Well you got chosen and you're my best friend."

Awesome…

"What about your little bro?"

"That's what I'm worried about. What if I'm killed or disappear or something? He'll have no family."

"If you don't though, something could happen to him. This killer group could get him next... maybe you going would protect him."

At that she closed her light green eyes and nuzzled up against my shoulder. I could smell her jasmine perfume wafting from her blonde hair.

_**Athena's POV**_

After a while I decided it was time to figure it all out. I told Gene good night and headed towards the library. I saw Christian in front of me and decided to catch up to him.

I jogged a little to catch up and once I was in appropriate distance I called his name. He stopped for me and I quickly pulled all my hair off my face so I didn't look flustered. He smiled, but I could tell he was stressed out.

I've had this completely absurd crush on him since we were first years. That's why I even befriended Sinead in the first place. I knew they were friends and thought I could get closer to him through her, now Sinead is one of my favorite people in the entire world, but I can never be my real self around Christian. When he was dating that older girl, who was an absolute bombshell, he became even more out of my league.

"I just talked to my mother. She told me I should be honored to go. She said that I shouldn't even think about not going and that my father would be proud," he responded gloomingly. "I just thought, I don't know I thought that they'd be worried about me. Or tell me to think about it and be careful…" He put his hands on his head and looked at the ceiling. "They really don't care about me at all…"

I didn't know what to say, but suddenly I felt an urge to grab him. I hugged him around his waist and nuzzled my face into his chest. I heard a sigh of relief escape his lips, as we wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

The narrow hallway without any paintings and the flicker of the torch against his face gave off the perfect feeling. I felt warmth coming off his toned chest and his strong chin pushing gently against the top of my head.

After about 30 seconds he let go. "Thanks," he said smiling at me, "I guess I needed that."

I felt my face growing red as I looked longer and longer into his perfectly chiseled face. High cheekbones, very defined features…. I turned and started walking towards the library, "C'mon Christian, lets go learn about this Durmstrang School."

We walked in silence. I felt like it was an awkward silence but I doubt he did.

As we arrived in the library Sinead had her long dark hair in a high ponytail and her porcelain skin made her blue eyes pop out. She gave Christian an apologetic half smile that he returned; I felt a pang of jealously which I knew was unreasonable.

"So tell me about Durmstrang," he asked her sitting across the table and pulling an old newspaper towards him.

Ellie Boyce straightened up and started reporting to Christian. "The school only accepts pure bloods, they have an anti muggle born charm on the front door, but I'm sure they've figured a way out for people like your friend Gene to get through."

"So is the school prejudice?" I questioned

"Very."

"Well we must tell Gene that," I said slightly panicked. "Not only could he get very hurt but it would blow everyone's cover if he said something about being raised my muggles."

"Good point," Christian said second handedly still scanning the paper. "Tell us more."

Ellie looked at Christian and maintained complete eye contact as she said, "They have 5 houses. The first one is for the children with long, powerful wizarding lines. They are called Kryslins. It doesn't matter if the students are nice, mean, smart, stupid or anything. If they are from a well-known family they will get in. No way around it. Their mascot is a fox and their colors are orange and white. They have the second best Quidditch team, and for the most part the head dogs of the school. They are known to be good looking with such a small gene pool of good looks that's pretty understandable, well spoken, respectable to teachers, but I don't know about students. From what I've read I get that they are slightly feared in the school, but nothing negative ever gets printed in post. There is one family in particular, the Dragonov. They are the related to the founder of the house and currently Dragonov go to the school. His name is Caleb. Apparently the reason Voldemort never invaded Bulgaria was because of the Dragonov family."

"Anyway of knowing what Caleb is like?" Christian asked earnestly.

"I would hardly be able to learn about his personality from a history book or newspaper archives. But he's got good grades and plays Quidditch."

"Okay I understand. Tell me about the other houses… please." He added at her raised eyebrows. I like this girl! She's not even slightly fazed as to whom she's talking to.

"Bucklehorn. Fierce, cruel, excels at the dark arts class… and yes they have a dark arts class. Very rough and angry, but good at Quidditch. Actually the best at Quidditch. Their colors are a sky blue and brown and I believe that a boar represents them. They have a certain envy to them I believe. Always wanting to be what they aren't. So they are very driven in everything they do.

Then Clavinheart, a bit like Ravenclaw. Seems like the smarter kids would be there. Straight A's come from Clavinheart, actually people get kicked out of the house if they have less then that. I don't know where they go, but they go somewhere. Their colors are purple and yellow; they are witty, snobby and have the animal of a ferret. They're not pushovers though. A lot of them get expelled for violence when making up new spells and have a very quick sense of humor. I'd say they are quite mean.

Umm… there's also Pepperpit. They are like Hufflepuff. Kind, caring, loved by all but I don't think respected. The animal is a hare. From what I gather they are the worst at Quidditch and the laughing stock of the school. I think they suck up to Kryslins, alley with Bucklehorns and avoid Clavinhearts at all cost.

Finally is the equivalent of Gryffindor. Xanderin. Brave, courageous, blah blah blah. Colors are Black and Red and animal is the wolf. Very ethically correct like Pepperpit, but not pushovers. I'm guessing they butt heads with the Kryslins, Bucklehorn or Clavinheart. Maybe all of them. They don't have a lot of allies in the school, kind of the black sheep… or the lone wolf…"

Something rang a bell in my head and I couldn't hold it back, "sounds like the old Hogwarts. Everyone ganging up against the bad guys. Except the only difference is it's reversed. Everyone is a bad guy, ganging up against the good guys."

**A/N**

**Sorry very wordy but I had to get the plot going. Next chapter if you wish I'll focus more on them hanging out and dialogue rather than plot, up to you so let me know.**

**What do you think of the plot? And where do you think the already introduced students would fit in?**

**After these 2 questions, if you have additional stuff to put in that'd be very much appreciated. More detailed, more appreciated!**

**Thanks for Reading **

**PS IF YOU WANT TO ADD A CHARACTER BUT HAVENT BEEN CHOSEN IN THE HOGWARTS CREW THERE WILL BE ROOM IN DURMSTRANG. MESSAGE ME IMMEDIATELY AND WE CAN WORK SOMETHING OUT.**

**I already have Caleb who will be the head dog at Durmstrang submitted. I need more people. I'm thinking a few nice and a few bad. Also I need love interest for 2 characters in particular so boy and girl, if you want to submit one of the love interests message me and we can figure it out. Keep in mind Durmstrang children won't have pale skin, red hair, or other mostly British/Irish features. They also can't have such british names, look up Romanian, bulgrarian or Serbian names.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Not my best work. I have been rushing the plot along a little, but I had to get all my people then get them all to Durmstrang. Also I like to flesh out my characters instead of just listing out their traits and how they look. So this should be my last wordy paragraph. Also please read the last authors note because my first part is important.**

**There will be 2-3 more people introduced next chapter. And could be more if people don't participate.**

_**Ellie POV**_

The boat was magnificent. It had a strange skeleton look to it. With red and gold accents painted on the rails. If I had to guess it was modeled after a 16th century Spanish galleon, but of course it was completely magical. I mean a regular boat couldn't just come out of the middle of the Lake outside Hogwarts. But this double massed boat came towards school at the break of dawn, to pick us all up. 22 students were leaving Hogwarts and entering Durmstrang, 3 didn't want to go, that thought didn't even occur to me. I mean cowardice isn't in my nature, I may be awkward and weird, but I would never cower from a challenge. Before I knew it we were boarded.

Under the main deck there was a big common room and all my classmates sat around this table on couches. The table had this weird eagle symbol on it; it was the same one on the sails of the ship- so I reckon it's the crest of Durmstrang. The room had a fireplace and the cackles it made were the only sound in the room for a solid 3 minutes. Then the sound of gurgling bubbles was heard as the boat sank down and we started our 5 hour journey to Durmstrang.

The 4 couches were in a square around the table with a lot of my classmates squished together. There was an awkward silence as we all just stared at this table. I naturally didn't mind the silence.

Finally Sinead spoke up, "well we probably won't stick together at the school if we're trying to fit into different groups, and so this may be our last time together… Hanging out."

Campbell rolled her eyes, "it's not like we hung out before."

Everyone looked very surprised while Sinead looked like a combination between insulted, confused and ashamed, "well that was um… honest. In fairness you never really tried to…"

"Yeah okay… but lets not kid ourselves you know nothing about me or anyone else who isn't in you're precious friend group. So can we not pretend that we are a team here," Campbell said passive aggressively. There was another awkward silence.

Christian leaned forward and said softly. "I know you Campbell. You got this old cat with patchwork fur, that scares the shit out of my owl…" Campbell cracked a smile and looked at her fingers as Christian kept talking, "and you're just as rubbish at flying as I am. I mean I can't stay in the air without panicking but you can't stay in the air without falling so were on the same boat."

Everyone laughed and Gene threw in, "yeah but it looks cute when she does it! You look pathetic Christy!"

Christian exaggerated a fake laugh as he threw a pillow at Gene, but everyone else laughed.

Christian put his hands up in surrender, "you know how to cut me to my core."

Gene laughed and then turned to me. "Hey Ellie, sweetheart, this may be the last time we are in a ship together… there are bedrooms… you thinking what I'm thinking?" I could tell he was making fun of me.

Sinead was about to jump to my defense but I thought I could handle it, "my response is usually never say never but for you, dear Gene, I will make an exception."

There was oohing and awing, Athena gave me a high five.

Gene stuck his tongue out at Athena who batted her eyes obviously and smiled. He then smiled and said, "I've been rejected completely quite a few times actually 50% of the time. But thanks to you Ellie now I've been rejected more than 50%. You have completely shot my ego."

Athena laughed loudly, "The only thing bigger than your ego is Sinead's trust fund."

"Hey!" Sinead and Gene said at the same time then turned to each other and yelled jinx!

Campbell then reached into her bag. She pulled out a bag of chocolate. They were Magic Animal Sweets.

"So you eat these candies and they make you sound like random animals or things…" Campbell said kind of shy but she looked at Gene hoping for a reaction. "I don't know I thought they could be fun, to pass the time…"

Gene jumped up before anyone else could even process the information, grabbed one and ate it. There was a second and then he started barking like a small dog.

Christian roared with laughter.

"So help me god Christian if you eat one of those," Sinead laughed as Christian grabbed one. He suddenly scooted really close to Sinead, right up to her ear and started hissing like a snake. She pushed him off giggling but he kept trying to lean in to hiss more. Athena immediately grabbed one and brought the attention off them and onto her.

We played this the whole way until the boat surfaced again. Everyone jumped up and rushed to the main deck as the ship was sailing on water towards infinite darkness.

I looked up at the myriad stars that dotted the inky canopy. A low waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight ferment bestowing a very dim light upon the boat that reflected on the surface of the water. The water was so still and smooth, that it reminded me of glass. The only break being our boat and the occasional drifting piece of ice.

I then felt a blanket over my shoulders. It was Gene. "You were shivering," he muttered before putting the other one in his hand over Athena's shoulders. She leaned against him as he put his arms around her. She didn't flirt with him like the other guys. I felt if she didn't care about him then nothing could be crueler.

And then we reached a dock. An old man with a lantern, who didn't speak English, waved us and without checking if we were okay or getting our luggage started walking into the darkness. All we could see was the bobbing yellow light getting dimmer and dimmer.

"Better get walking then," Sinead said and with that we all followed.

_**Gene POV**_

The school looked so much different then Hogwarts as we neared. It was spooky. Like the castle of Dracula that was described in the books that no one else around here read, a classic novel for muggles. I was assured I'd get through the door despite being muggle born, the ministry put on some jinx to allow us through unbeknownst to the headmaster or anyone at the school.

We were told this in addition to a bunch of other bits of 'life saving information' like our backstory. Hogwarts, at least the story everyone in Durmstrang is concerned, was contaminated by flesh eating bugs and until such time as the cure is invented the students were dispersed into a variety of other wizarding schools.

Even though we could see the castle now the trek up was long, tedious and very steep. All of our robes were being held tightly against our faces to protect our skin from the blistering cold and chaffing wind. I've never felt such a chill. I don't know if it was the weather or the thought of approaching murderers but I was terrified and it had seeped down to my bones.

Finally we reached the castle. Without a word we were lead up and through some doors. The torches that lit the hallway spread light onto a variety of portraits of men, not women, all dressed in fur with impressive beards. Then suddenly we were thrust into a room with students staring at us. It was there grand hall.

There were 5 tables, with food already served. From the looks of it, the meat could possibly get up and walk because it looked so raw and uncooked. And there didn't seem to be many other options then meat. My mother, a vegetarian, would starve here.

The students all looked similar with deep read pants and shirts with fur draped over their shoulders. They looked bigger than we did, stronger, angrier and had darker features. Plus almost every guy looked bearded… Maybe not the 11 year olds but 15 and over, all had well groomed dark beards on their faces. They all stared menacingly at us as we looked back at them blankly.

The headmaster had on all black robes, with a black fur hat. He had a pointy beard and even though put a welcoming foot forward he didn't want us here. It was as obvious as day. His words said welcome, but if he was behind the murders no doubt we'd be next on the hit list.

"velcome students of 'Ogwarts. It is our pleasure to host you vwile your school is being put back to restore. Ve 'ave already put your name in our fire, and ve know vwitch ouse you belong. Come up and find your name, matched with the pin. That pin must be worn at all time so ve know vwhere you belong."

With that we all inched forward, slightly pushing the person in front of us in order to move. I saw my name on a brown pin with blue writing. The top showed a crest of a boar with the name Bucklehorn. So I'm in the aggressive, bullying house? Slightly embarrassed I picked it up.

I saw Sinead and Christian pick up the orange pin of Kryslins, typical Christian getting the rich and connected house. If my life was as easy as his… well I don't know what I would do, but I wish it were. Campbell picked up the Black and red of Xanderin, Ellie picked up the green and gold of Pepperpit and sure enough Athena had Clavinheart. Athena had Clavinheart? She's not that smart!

I shot her an amused look but she just smiled back proudly and fastened it to her robes. People were staring at her, per usual. Except here I wasn't okay with it. At home I get it, but it doesn't matter because I'm her favorite guy, but here I felt like putting my arm around her and blind every male in the room.

We were shooed to our tables. In order to put on a face of bravery I pushed back my shoulders and walked to the table. I must've been the smallest guy there. No one scooted over, so I pushed a first year out of the way (mean, but I had to fit in) and sat down with other Hogwarts kids put in this house. They weren't my friends but we all came from the same place and they were my family here.

_**Sinead POV**_

Kryslins was the most pompous table in the hall. There was little laughter and they had this righteous attitude, which I couldn't understand. Honestly my family is probably more well off then half of theirs and I'd hate myself if I acted like that. I noticed we were the only table with tablecloth and multiple forks and silverware. Christian and I sat down next to some people at the middle of the table. Down the table I saw what seemed to be the leaders. I could guess who Caleb was.

Next to Caleb was a girl who looked so fierce that I felt scared to look at her. But then I realized that I'd have to befriend her to get to the top so I studied her to the best of my ability. She had black hair, like most people here, that consumed her entire being with curls. It seemed fierce and wild yet intentional. Her eyes were a dark color that I couldn't make out from a distance and her skin was tan, like everyone else here. At Hogwarts I was considered very pale, but it wasn't bad because everyone was pale. Now I'm virtually transparent. That didn't stop people from staring.

As I entered the common room there was fur everywhere. Rugs of fur, the walls had skins of various animals, and every single couch had blankets of fur draped across the back. A banner of orange and white was across the fireplace and a large tapestry of a man holding a fox was on the far wall. I assumed he had something got to do with the history of the house.

I sat in an armchair hoping someone would talk to me. But everyone skirted around me like I had he plague. Christian sat on the floor up against my legs staring at the fire. We just sat here, not talking until 2 students sat across from us. Caleb and the girl.

Caleb, unlike everyone else he had blonde hair and was not particularly tall or strong. Other than that he fit the bill. Tannish skin, dark eyes and fierce looking facial features. He had an air of arrogance and self-righteous to him, as if he knew he was better than everyone else here.

"So what families are you from? Kryslin is the smallest house for a reason. Only certain families can get it and I didn't know we accepted the British," Caleb asked almost spitting the word 'British' as if we were scum. For some reason Caleb only stared at me while saying this. Looking at me with those calculating eyes. I looked right back at him trying to show no fear despite my increasing heart rate.

"My father is an O'Corbain…"

Caleb kept staring at me with a smile of amusement as he noted, "dragons. I believe that's how your family came upon their money initially. Scottish descent if I had to guess. How about your mother?"

What? How did he know that? Did Caleb just study other family histories as a pastime? I felt my voice shake, but Christian put a comporting hand on my foot as he continued leaning against my legs. "Maclour…"

"Your father side is what got you in here. Maclours' are powerful but not even in the same league. Interesting… And what about you?" Caleb asked menacingly finally putting the attention of Christian.

I felt bad that Christian was sitting on the floor staring up at Caleb but it didn't seem to bother him. "Coopers."

Caleb nodded appreciably and looked at the girl, "Quidditch. Puddlemere United. Your father played on the English team, as did you grandfather and every other Cooper. Your ancestors were part of the rule making team that started the sport, so I must thank you for that. I love Quidditch you see, and without Coopers I'd never get to enjoy that pastime." Before anyone could say anything he looked at the girl, "your cousin plays in England. He lost to Puddlemere United last weekend. It was a shame, but he was put up against a superior team."

She nodded appreciatively, "Interesting," she looked at us. "So now we know your last name, but what is your first?"

Christian walked on his knees over and put out his hand to the girl, "I'm Christian."

The girl looked uneasily at Caleb as Caleb shook Christian's hand first. "We have a policy here. You shake my hand before my lady's."

Christian looked confused and to be honest I was insulted, before I could stop myself, "that's not how people do it in England or really anywhere else…"

"We have certain rules here," Caleb answered slightly amused and patronizing.

Christian just chuckled, "well I like it. Old school. Manners. We should bring this back to Hogwarts!"

Christian was covering my mistake but Caleb laughed, as did the girl next to him. I felt a sting in my shin as Christian elbowed me- watch it- he meant. "So what are your names?"

Caleb introduced himself again and shook Christian's hand then mine.

"This is my girlfriend. Taylor Annika Dimir the third," he said holding her hand and putting it softly in Christian's. Christian kissed it softly and smiled up at her. Her cheeks blushed to the color of her bright red lipstick. It took all my will power not to laugh as Christian, doing nothing, made a girl weak in the knees. I guess his looks work outside of England too.

I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at Caleb looking at me. "Want to take a walk?" I heard him say. He was looking at me… not Taylor. Taylor didn't seem fazed by this but Christian's eyes opened widely in caution.

"Maybe another night," I replied as nonchalant as possible. "I think it's time for bed."

There was no way I would go on a walk with a murderer alone. Luckily after traveling all day I had a good excuse.

"Come with me, I will show you where to sleep," Taylor said getting up. When we were alone, she turned to me rather viciously. "I want you to understand something. I don't care how you lived in Pigpimples-"

"-Hogwarts" I corrected.

"Whatever. You are not to bring your ways here. We have a balance here, and if that is thrown off by some foreign ways of living so help me, ending you will be the last thing I do." Her eyes were trained angrily on me and her hair seemed to make her taller and bigger. She was intimidating, but I wasn't easily scared.

"You'd kill me? For changing a school," I asked trying to make light of her threat.

"Durmstrang is a foundation for the future. It doesn't matter how well you do here, what your grades are or anything. Once you are put in a house that is where you stay the rest of your life. It is an unsaid truth, so don't you dare change it."

"Ok- I understand," I replied mocking a fearful tone. "I will act how you want me to act."

"Perfect," she said as her lips curled into a devious grin. "And do what you want with Caleb. I don't care, because on his wedding day I will be walking up the aisle. We are promised to one another since I was born. You can screw around with him, but don't get attached. For your own good…"

And with that she turned, giving me a face full of her hair and marched to the right towards the girl dormitory. After a few seconds I followed her, found my bed and slept. Actually that's a lie. I laid there terrified for hours, before sneaking into Christian's room.

His bed was directly next to Caleb. I tried being as quiet as possible as I snuck into his bed with him.

"Sinead?" he grunted in his sleepy voice.

"I just want to be with someone familiar. So shut up and don't touch me," I said to him. We both rolled over so we were back to back. I felt like I did when I used to sleep in my dad's bed as a kid, Christian was more of a brother than father but it all felt the same. Just hearing his steady breathing and feeling the warmth radiating off his back reminded me of another time, another place…

_**Christian POV**_

First day, first class. My schedule read Charms and I had a quick moment of panic when I realized I had no idea where that was. I half remember Sinead lying with me last night, but it was definitely a dream or she'd be here now. Caleb had already left for class, so I trekked off on my own and asked random passerby's for direction. Judging from the amount of times I passed the same portrait- they were continuously giving me wrong directions.

Occasionally I spotted the pale skin of one of my Hogwarts colleagues, but I kept to myself until I saw Ellie. Her long hair fell against her ribs as she weaved through the crowd whilst holding all her books. Most of us 'outsiders' were stared at but no one seemed to notice Ellie. I finally caught up to her.

"Hey Ell. Where ya heading?" I asked catching my breath.

"Charms…"

"Brilliant, me too. I'm completely lost though. Are you?"

"I've already walked the school and found all my classes," she replied nonchalantly

"When?!"

"Last night."

"After curfew? Ms. Boyce I never realized you were a trouble maker," I laughed. She looked slightly ashamed so I put my arm around her, "I always knew you were a rebel! Lead the way!"

When we arrived a couple dark haired students were walking in, but we decided to wait at the front to introduce ourselves to the teacher and get seated.

As more and more students walked in I saw a girl who looked nothing like the others. She was probably paler than I was, and a hell of a lot shorter.

"I didn't know 3rd years could go in 6th year classes," I muttered to Ellie in order to make my friend laugh.

"Excuse me?" came from behind me. It was the girl. Her wavy blond hair looked so foreign in the crowd, being a golden blonde in a sea of dark hair.

"Sorry," I laughed. "I was just…"

She had her hand on her hip angrily, just like my mother did. "I thought you Hogwarts kids were trying to make friends here?"

"Listen, I…" started trying to ease the tension. No point in having enemies. Then the extremely tall professor marched into the class and she scurried off.

We introduced ourselves, and were assigned seats. I was given seat G5.

I walked up past all the other students in the lecture hall until I saw row G. I looked down and sure enough there she was.

As I sat down, she not only rolled her eyes, but snorted… she snorted at me!

Class began and she started scribbling down virtually everything he said rapidly. I listened, but the temptation to ruin her productivity was too good.

"You know, I heard being shorter actually has its advantages…" I began still looking forward at the teacher but talking out of the side of my mouth so she could hear. She stopped writing and trained her eyes on me, but I kept my eyes in front, "easier to get through a hallway, you don't have to bend as much to pick something up, probably more balanced so harder to push over…"

She started looking forward too, but mumbled back, "Well since you are so much taller then pushing you over should be easy. Want to know a perk of having a nose as crooked than the ministry?"

I probably should inquire about the corruption of their government, it could help me with my mission but I decided to ask about that later and continue playing along. "Let me guess… It helps me deter some of the many women who fancy me, makes me recognizable… I'm really stuck, but do tell me," I retorted looking at her.

Green eyes. I don't know how I didn't notice them earlier, but they were so pure. No other colors making an appearance, just this dark green color.

"Close, but I was thinking more along the lines that if you were punched in the face no one would notice," she smirked and met my eyes. There was a pause in our conversation as she looked at me. Green met brown and it was a contest. First to look away lost.

Unfortunately my will power subsided after a solid 3 seconds, "very true. Judging from your scarf I believe we are in the house. Can I get your name?" I asked trying to make the conversation less intense and show some formality, but when I glanced over she was just eyeing my face curiously.

When she realized what she was doing her creamy skin turned red, "Anissa. And you are…"

"Christian… Christian Cooper," I replied strongly putting out my hand to shake. She slid her small hand into mine. I didn't shake it just held it for about a second, until once again the moment was broken as the guy in seat G4 asked me to move so he could leave. She blushed again apologizing to the guy and letting him through, I chuckled and left. I was going to say something witty to her as I left, but she seemed so flustered that she missed the end of the lesson and was writing madly again to copy the board before it was erased I left without a word. Tonight I'd see her again and the next night and the next one.

**A/N **

**Also once again I need a Beta! (Obviously) so if you know a good one, or you are a good one hit me up!**

**Due to a lot of people wanting to get in on this story I am going to start giving a character a role based on reviews. So if you don't review or just have a review like "good. Update soon." Your character will suffer. The reason behind this is I do this for enjoyment comes from yours. I have no idea where I'm going with the story and I didn't from the start. It comes to me as I write and my inspiration is from you.**

**So a good review should tell me how your character feels about the others or how you think they will feel in the future. Where you personally think the plot is going and additional stuff. I can tell when you put effort in and it is always very appreciated.**

**I have had over 30 submissions and more than half are for people wanting to be part of the Durmstrang crew. So if your character is mentioned then you are quite lucky. If yours isn't review please and let me know because I might be planning on using them or a space may open up.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sinead POV**_

Another fantastic meal of heavy food, literally gaining anything less than 20 pounds during my stay here would be a blessing, Christian and I walked back to the common room. They didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts here, but just Dark Arts. Today the lesson was about Cursing Books. So for our assignment, we each were given a small book and were supposed to put a curse on it that would spread to whoever touched it.

"I'm thinking of doing something that'll give the person warts," Christian was telling me even though I was hardly listening. "Or a rash or something. A lad in my class said they don't learn the 3 really dark curses until you take it on NEWT level. My mum works for the ministry in England and they'd never have a NEWT level or really any level in a class like that. I was looking at the syllabus and…"

I put my hand up and cut him off. The reason being was that I heard something. The silky voice of Taylor was coming from around the corner. Christian and I leaned up against the wall to perpendicular so she couldn't see us around the corner.

"Taylor, the thing is…" we heard a girls' voice almost pleading.

Taylor laughed, "I just want you to be honest with me Daniela, c'mon I thought we were friends..."

"Honestly that's all I know about the girl. She's not that book smart or witty. I don't know how she got into Clavinheart."

"If she isn't either of those how is she in the house? What game is she playing at?" Taylor asked almost to herself.

"I really don't know. All the guys are falling all over her, I've never seen anything like it," the girl replied.

"She's pretty…" Taylor said challengingly lingering her words. Just by her voice I could tell she was almost snarling at the poor girl.

"She's okay. I mean that's all she has going for her in my opinion. Athena is just a normal girl, nothing special. I doubt Caleb will even notice her," the girl replied to Taylor.

Athena… why did Taylor want to know about Athena?

"Fine. Just keep an eye on her."

We could hear Taylor walking towards us so we rounded the corner for her to bump into us. She looked for a sign of proof that we eavesdropped but we played dumb.

The girl she was talking to looked nervous, but when she saw us she straightened up and stood directly left of Taylor, almost like a bodyguard or protector. I could tell this annoyed Taylor but she didn't say anything.

"Christian. Sinead. Where are you heading?" Taylor asked curiously.

"To the common room," I answered making eye contact with her. With Christian here I wasn't as afraid of her.

"Well I'm going to a meeting, but the common room is that-" Taylor told us before Gene rounded the corner jumped on Christian's back, pushing him into Taylor and knocking her books on the ground.

"Gene! Get off you twat! Taylor are you okay?" Christian asked hurriedly reaching down to pick up her tings.

"Fine." Taylor snapped snatching any and all books from Christian's hand.

Gene used his hand to go through his perfectly groomed hair dramatically, "sorry sweetheart, whenever I'm around this guy- he just can't control himself!"

Taylor opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and walked away.

"So who was that fox?" Gene asked

Christian started laughing.

"What?"

"You called her a fox. Meaning the obvious but she's also it Kryslins… and you know the animal is a…" he smiled.

Gene just rolled his eyes, "you're an idiot. So when can we hang out?"

"Not know, Caleb will be back from dinner soon," I replied hurriedly. "See you later Gene." I said as I pulled Christian towards the common room.

_**Gene POV**_

I hated Bucklehorn. I missed my friends, my home and my identity. I would eat with my new housemates, but no one would talk to me. I couldn't tell anyone about my family or my childhood and they all were such weirdoes.

I sat in my common room… alone… after my first day of classes. Students around me were bustling to do homework, as I sat in shock. What is this? Am I in the right house? I thought these guys were the meatheads? The bullies… Not nerds who freak out about homework…

I pulled out my first assignment. A book… novel to be exact. Catcher in the Rye. I flipped the book in my hand, a muggle book. It was in my dad's library at our manor. The binding was breaking, and the book looked thoroughly read.

What do I do with it? I then pulled out my syllabus for my most unusual; class… Dark Arts. They don't have Defense against the Dark Arts, just Dark Arts.

Dark Arts Assignments/Projects 2014

January 24st - Curse an object. Books handed out on Monday, due Friday. Academic dishonesty will be tested.

January 31st- paper on how Necromancy was used effectively vs. ineffectively. Focus on Inferius.

February 7th- Reviewing Hexes this week. Preform hex in class for grade Friday.

February 14th – introduction to Curses on humans rather than objects. No assignment due Friday.

February 21st- preform minor Fiendfyre. Do not practice without teacher or student (NEWT Level) guidance

Etc.…

Well this was bloody brilliant. I opened up the textbook book of curses and Dark Arts. After lots of changing my mind I decided on the Tongue- Tying Curse, seems fairly simple.

Found myself a cubicle desk in the corner of the common room and placed my textbook next to the novel. The textbook said the spell was _Mimble Wimble_ (actual spell!) and do a circle and half motion with the wand..

So I practiced, again and again for hours. My frustration was building as I repeated this stupid spell for this stupid assignment for this stupid class in this stupid school. My chair had disappeared as I was standing doing it again and again. My blood pressure was increasing when out of frustration I lifted the cubicle desk to the ceiling and sent it sailing across the room to smash on the far wall.

The room went dead silent. As everyone stared at me. I wasn't embarrassed, I might be later but for the moment I didn't care.

I didn't need this. I was chosen by Santa Claus or something. I had more going for me then any of these guys. "Accio books," I muttered as my books flew into my bag as I left for the library.

After a few more hours at a table, with no luck I finally decided to throw in the towel and put my head on the book for a rest. That was when I heard someone clear his or her breath behind me. What did they expect me to turn around, kiss their feet or something? I slowly stood up with my back still to them and turned so we were eye to eye.

It was a guy. About my height. He was dark skinned, but I'm not sure if he was Black due to his hair being perfectly straight and slicked back with gel, not the usual frizzy hair associated with dark skinned people. I also had my hair gelled, mine was in a neat side part but I respected how he had his. His eyes were dark and calculating like he thought he could walk all over everyone and anyone….

"You're one of those Hogwarts kids aren't you?" he asked tilting his head to the left as he said it menacingly.

"Well we've got a smart one here," I replied sarcastically. But not in a funny way, I was trying to patronize this guy. I tried being nice at Durmstrang but this was all too annoying. I really didn't care anymore.

"I see…" he smiled sitting my table. "We are in the same house. In fact you just sent a desk flying across our common room. Why was that?"

I sat across from him, "it squeaked, the desk did. And I only like the best."

"Oh," he replied mocking surprise, "I thought it was because you couldn't do an assignment that the rest of the common room would've finished in minutes."

"Well Bucklehorn is a bit of a disappointment. I never would associate myself with the geeks at Hogwarts."

The guy laughed, "you have it all wrong. They are not smart, just driven. Being in Bucklehorn doesn't set people up for ministry jobs or really anything with a decent payroll. Kryslins have that as a birthright and all my- I mean our- housemates are under the impression that if they get great grades they'll get out."

"But?"

"They won't. There is only one way out and it's not over the counter, good hard working success. You got to find the backdoor. Do you know anything about Bucklehorns?"

"Obviously not. How would I?"

"Don't be so feisty Gene-"

"How'd you know my name?"

"Your pin. I'm Nathanial by the way. Nathanial Carlson."

"Gene Bass," I replied reaching out to shake hands with him. As our hands met suddenly I felt thrown back in a time warp. My whole life flashed before my eyes. My resentment from being homeschooled and having no friends, my letter to Hogwarts, meeting Christian, learning about his perfect life, and Sinead's and then I felt my recent history coming up and I felt a surge of panic as I blocked my thought and pulled away. Bringing me back to the library. "What the hell was that?" I whisper yelled angrily.

Nathanial shrugged, "alchemy. I'm very good at reading thoughts. How did you block me? We've all been trained here, but I always wanted to try it out on someone new to the subject matter."

"I don't like being taken advantage of," I replied still fuming. "This is wasting my time, I need to curse this god damn book."

"I'll show you the curse, but you're a mud blood?" He asked curiously but seeing my reaction quickly changed his wording, "or muggle born- sorry. I've never met one of you before." He corrected genuinely curious. I could tell he was done with the mind games for a while.

"They had an exception for me. Hogwarts had too many muggle borns so some school had to twist their rules. It is meant to be unknown to the students here."

"Secrets safe with me Gene. But I see why you are in Bucklehorn. You have so much jealousy, resentment, and envy in your heart. Jealous of the neighborhood kids who went to school, resentful of your parents for taking you out after a few minor 'accidents' that you couldn't control, envious of your pure blooded friends. I get it. I understand your anger."

"I'm not angry," I snarled at him.

"No," he chuckled. "You're furious. You had to come to this school. For the first time in your life you were comfortable with your friends and life at Hogwarts

, might even say you were happy. But now you're separated from your friends as they are all in different houses and if you ask me none of them are making an effort to see you. Why else would you be in the library alone? Even the girl you love wants your best friend."

"I don't love Athena. And my friends are still my friends."

"I didn't make the thoughts Gene. Just read them." Nathanial smiled. I don't like how he kept smiling at me. " But if you want to get out of Bucklehorn, or really your current life your going about it all wrong. And the thing is Gene; I don't like people at this school. They use you and never have you back, especially those Kryslins. But I have your back Gene. The thing is we are the same. We both manipulate and know how to use our words to get what we want. But I can keep you in check and you can keep me in check. Let's do this book-cursing thing. You've never done Dark Arts so we should probably try and catch you up for the first 5 years of school then keep up with the class. So how about we do an hour during breakfast every day? I have my past year books and will personally teach you."

"What's the catch?" I asked not trusting Nathanial.

"Friendship and if the time comes you will have my back," he replied simply.

"Sounds good," I nodded with my stupid goofy smile that completely ruins my bad boy image. I reach out to shake his hand but as he puts his out to meet mine I pull back, this caused him to laugh and I laughed with him. Truth be told I'm glad I know him. Not only because he might help me in the mission but also he could prove to be a friend like no one ever has been.

_**Sinead POV**_

After a few hours of just sitting in the common room, trying to figure out this dark arts thing that 2nd years were better at then us- they arrived.

Caleb flanked by 2 girls. Christian looked up, saw them then had the most boyish smile I have ever seen as he got back to figuring out how to curse the book and pretended not to see them.

Caleb once again sat on the couch across from us. Taylor next to him the other girl on the floor as Taylor braided her hair.

"So how did class go Hogwarts?" Caleb asked putting his arms up around the couch in a very dominating manner. "I woke up to both of you in bed together."

"She was homesick, I'm pretty much her brother," Christian said. I'd kill him for that later, making me look weak. I know he didn't mean it, but I'm still going to kill him.

So I jumped in, "anyway…." I dragged out exaggeratedly and smiling. "My classes were pretty good. Except Dark Arts, never had that at school."

Caleb leaned forward, "you don't know how to use Dark Arts?"

"Nope!" I said popping the word. "But our day has been okay. Most classes are the same. Some stuff we've done before."

Caleb leaned forward skeptically, "you guys are more advanced than us?"

Christian just smiled, "easy there. No need to compare two great schools." His eyes kept darting to the blonde girl getting her hair done, but she was smiling to herself looking at everything but him.

Taylor laughed and pointed at Christian, "you should be a politician. If you guys need help with any assignments we can find someone to help you out. Perk of being a Kryslin."

Christian nodded, "appreciate it. Some girl kept distracting me in Charms, so I may need some help with that also." The girl on the floor snorted, but still didn't look up.

"Get used to that my friend," Caleb said. "Girls want to marry Kryslins, ensures them and all their children great lives."

"Oh that must be it," Christian responded. Very sarcastic but only I could know that. Then he smiled mischievously at the girl on the floor, "Hi Anissa."

Caleb looked between the two, "you know Cooper?" he asked her. (If you forgot that's Christian's last name.)

Anissa looked at Christian for a second with a blank expression, "I mean I've seen him around. I remember that crooked nose… I'm sorry, have we met?" She asked returning that sneaky smile. Christian laughed as he put his hand up to the wave in his nose from the bludger when he was a kid.

"Not yet, I just know your name." He replied. I've never seen Christian actually flirt before, I guess he never had to, but to say I was enjoying this was an understatement.

"Want to help me with this book thing?"

She just smiled at him teasingly, "if I helped you how would you ever learn? Besides I have work to do."

"You are so accommodating to new students," he smiled back at her then looked up at Caleb's confused frown. He seemed to be scowling at not having the attention so I think Christian decided that that was the end of their conversation. The rest of the time all the conversations were between Caleb and who ever else would talk to him. He helped curse my book as Christian went to the library, and then Caleb just kept talking about Durmstrang and really how much better it was then any other school in the country.

_**Christian's POV**_

The dark wood of the library that every shelf and the floor was made of gave it a gloomy look, much like the rest of this school. I started walking through the library looking for someone who was older than me and might help me because of my orange and white pin. Between two books on a shelf I saw Gene. He was sitting across from a guy with hair smoothed back and dark skin. The two had their heads together like they were deep in conversation. I was worried about Gene and this mission. Almost as if the temptation of dark magic might consume him. But I had to give him the benefit of the doubt and let him do his undercover. Maybe that's why he's working with this guy.

I saw Ellie in the corner with Campbell, Athena and another bloke. At Hogwarts this would be the most random assortment of people, but here anything was possible.

I sat down next to Athena who suddenly tensed up but I ignored it.

"Hey, figure out this book thing?" I asked putting my copy of a novel on the table. Great Gatsby- never heard of it, but soon it would be cursed when touched so it didn't matter.

Ellie nodded and put away what she was working on. She started explaining how you had to not only say the curse but also do a combining charm or something. I paid attention and gave it a doubling curse, so when touched another Great Gatsby would appear.

"What're you guys talking about?" I asked.

"This is Nicholas Boslovic" Ellie said introducing the guy next to her. He was very quiet and mysterious guy. Tall, strong, tan and dark haired. I guess the typical Durmstrang on paper, but in real life he didn't look like that at all. His hair covered his face and his posture showed how nervous he was. I think this guy had a serious case of the no confidence. He wore the Pepperpit color of gold and green, same as Ellie. I bet that's where she found him.

Athena turned and looked at me, only occasionally glancing at my eyes, "Caleb has had him do some research for him."

"Apparently when the school began the founders argued about which house was the best. Kelvyn Kryslin claimed it was tradition, Bartholomew Bucklehorn said it was hard work, Clarisse Clavinheart thought it was brain power, Peter Pepperpit said it was morality and Xavier Xanderin said it was bravery." Nicholas said, looking at my hands. Why can't anyone look at me other than Ellie?

Then Campbell began staring at me so hard that I looked away a little "they argued and argued and decided to test the theory. By offering an object that could do unthinkable things to see how each house would use it and which one would end up on top."

"What did the object do?" I asked curiously. Leaning forward towards Campbell.

She stared at me as she said, "wishing stone. The owner gets 5 wishes."

Nicholas started up again quietly making me lean in even more, "First a Kryslin got it and wished that only the best families got into Kryslin and that they are set for life financially and socially, just by what house they are in- a perfect worry-free life, then Bucklehorn wished for the ability to work towards goals and never give up hope for better life, Clavinheart wished for power to come with intelligence. TO be feared and respected and not pushed over. Pepperpit wished for a good heart and not be corrupted by dark forces and Xanderin wished to always do the right thing, according to the person, without worrying about results or safety."

"So they each got one wish?" I asked confused.

Campbell rolled her eyes at me, "obviously not I said 5 literally a second ago. Those were just the lasting effects. I'm sure some wished for love or other things but those weren't important throughout time. The founders soon realized how dangerous the stone was so they hid it. Now Caleb, 2067 years later is working to find it."

Nicholas muttered, "actually it was Kelvyn Kryslin actually won the bet because his house was most successful so he got to hide it."

I nodded, "so he wants a wishing stone? Will he get it?"

Nicholas shrugged, "I've looked through ancient archives, old stories, asked people and I can't find anything." 

"Why are you working for him?" I asked skeptically

Ellie put her hand on his shoulder as Nicholas mumbled; "he's paying doctors for my mother in return for my work and silence. I shouldn't even be telling you guys, but what can you guys do? You will be back in England in a few months so I guess it doesn't make a difference."

Athena reached across the table and put her hand on Nicholas', "we won't tell. But thanks for sharing."

This made Nicholas blush and Ellie scowl.

I left after that. A wishing stone? I doubt that was the cause of the murders. Why would he murder someone when he didn't even know what the stone was, where it was, or anything about it? The pieces weren't fitting together, unless the stone was just one piece of a very complicated puzzle…

Before I realized it I was back in my common room. A few first years were playing snap by the fire, but I noticed Anissa sitting alone staring at the fire. She looked deep in thought but I saw next to her all the same.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes; obviously trying to hold back a smile, "figure out the book?"

I nodded and took out the book, which was now wrapped in a pillowcase and held it up triumphantly.

She looked back at the fire smiling.

After about a minute of comfortable silence I looked at her. The orange light coming off the fire danced across her perfectly clear skin, creating shadows under her high cheekbones, "I wouldn't have guessed you were friends with Caleb."

"Why's that?" she asked not looking at me.

"I don't know. I'd guess that both of your egos would be too big to fit in one room," I smiled at her.

She laughed- actually laughed- it was really a beautiful sound, even though it was the kind of laugh you'd hear a 3 year old making not a 16 year old, but all the same I found it adorable. "Caleb is my cousin. Makes sense doesn't it? Two blonde kids in the school related…"

I chucked, "yeah that makes sense. I have tons of cousins, Coopers bread like rabbits, but lots of them go to the Spanish or French school."

"Why's that?" she asked looking at me curiously.

"Quidditch, my dad runs Puddlemere and English team. So his siblings didn't want to own teams that compete against Puddlemere and since my dad is the oldest he got England. I mean I still have a lot of cousins in England and family, because once they're done with school they want to play in the leagues there. But my father is the Cooper coach of England. I guess it stops family feuds or something."

"Who'd want England? It's all rainy and miserable there," she said scrunching up her fake in lighthearted disgust before smiling.

"Like you can talk! I don't think I've seen the sun once since I've been here!" I exclaimed laughing

"Good point, so are you a Quidditch star at Hogwarts. The ladies probably drool all over that there," she added. I got a feeling she was asking more than just about the Quidditch.

"I don't play. First Cooper, who is in healthy condition, to not play Quidditch since Alfred Cooper the third. At least that's what my dad says."

"Why's don't you play?" she asked genuinely curious, looking in my eyes.

"I'm afraid of heights…" I said quietly whilst smiling but prepared for her reaction. She started laughing very hard then apologizing but still not able to stop. I couldn't help but smile at her uncontrollable laugher.

"You are a Cooper afraid of heights? That's like a black haired Weasley!" she exclaimed still giggling.

We talked a little bit more. Her family makes, fixes and maintains wands for a living and really everyone within the Scandinavian countries all the way down to Bulgaria go there. She sells but still hasn't learned the craft of making them. She even took my wand and told me about its condition and how it's obvious that I hadn't polished it in months.

As she was walking up to the girl's dormitories she turned to me, "Caleb means well. He does have a big ego, but that's because people let him have it. I like that you Hogwarts kids are throwing him off, he's fascinated and a little untrusting of you now. Keep challenging him and you'll see how special he is, but don't push him to the point of becoming enemies. I don't want to have to hate you Christian, but blood is thicker than water. Good Night."

_**Ellie's POV**_

I loved Pepperpit, for once I fit in. I had made two friends; Nicholas and Antoaneta (but we call her Neta). They are cousins and although Neta is a bit more of a social butterfly and he's a wallflower they get along really well.

To be honest at first glance I thought Neta was a boy and was really patting myself on the back for two Durmstrang boys talking to me, but obviously she's not. She does have short hair and a boyish body type. I think I covered up my mistake well, but in reality I probably didn't.

As we were all heading to bed, Nicholas jumped up.

"This is amazing!" He exclaimed

"What?" Neta and I replied confused and much less enthusiastic.

"It's in Durmstrang. The last place it was seen was by a farmer of Pepperpit. I mean he said he saw a ruby the size of his fist being carried by a professor down the eastern hallway. He grew up and though nothing of it, but its here in the yearbook under his biggest regrets. I've got to tell Caleb-"

"No!" Neta exclaimed broadly smiling, "think of what would happen if we found it first."

**A/N if you're confused I'm sorry.**

**These are my characters. If a name of yours hasn't been mentioned pm me and if I ever need another character I'll let you make them.**

**I started cutting characters a little based on reviews and special thanks to Artemis' hunters, The-J-Project and Georginaindajungle for their follow-up PM's and review.**

**Still don't have a Beta and thanks a lot for all your reviews. The in depth one's really make this all worth while for me and keep me motivated.**

**Since my last chapter was posted on Christmas Eve I thought I'd post this on New Years Eve**

**Happy New Years!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N a lot of characters weren't mentioned this chapter. I have ideas coming up and I'm saving a lot of characters and some I just have no ideas for. The thing about submitting a character is you have to sometimes give me ideas or input and it's hard for me to guess what you want. Honestly what you want matters. I pick the plot. You pick the reactions each character has and the relationships.**

**I get back to school on January 11****th****(yes it's a weekend. My coach wants me back.) I will be starting lacrosse preseason training then, which is very intense, and I go to boarding school. I don't see a lot of my friends over break because I go to Ireland (where I am from) and since we all live around the country. So with all of these factors I've been able to throw out chapters fast. Therefore my chapters will be a lot less frequent**

**Excuse my spelling/grammar/ and confusing parts. I just skimmed to proof read.**

…_**.**_

_**4 weeks later**_

_**Sinead's POV**_

The eerie feeling of hopelessness came upon me again; I heard a distant rumble of thunder. It was so faint that I thought I might have imagined it, but I knew I didn't. It wasn't the first time I had this dream. The rumbling grew louder and louder. Very quickly the sky turned from a mysterious gray to ink black. There were no stars and no way to see anything, but I knew where everything was and what everything looked like. The wind increased in intensity. I could see the trees bent precariously to one side as though they were going to fall over or get blown away like feathers. Then I heard the crack as a bolt of lightening hit the ground in front of me, I didn't flinch. Right where the bolt hit I could feel the presence of another person. Her hair was drawn back in a tight bun, her clothes were burgundy and she had a fur scarf draping over her coat. She had a grim frown on her face; she gave me a warning look and was about to speak.

For the first time in months of having this dream she spoke, "it has started."

_**Christian's POV**_

Owls were flying in and out of the castle like no other. The sky was barely visible due to the flusters of them. I woke up wondering about what all the fuss was about until I saw my own owl perched on the post of my bed.

"Morning Friar," I greeted my Eagle-Owl in a very tired voice. I removed the post attached to his leg and threw him some owl treats I had in a drawer. No one else was in the room, which was strange, but a blessing all the same. That way if it's a letter from Kristopher Kringle I could open it in peace and didn't have to read it under my covers.

There were 2 letters and sure enough the perfect script of Kringle was the first one I opened.

_Dearest Hogwarts Students,_

_I know the news is a shock. Keep your wits about you. If you want to be removed reply immediately but don't let the mission be discovered. The only change of plan is the urgency and I think this is reason enough._

_-KK_

What the hell? I quickly opened the next letter, so carelessly so that I tore it in half. I put the two halves together and looked at the sender... It was from Durmstrang Institute, which was weird since I was sitting in the school.

_Dear Student,_

_There has been a loss of life last night. Body found 4 am this Monday Morning. Please stand by for more information and stay on grounds. Be careful and travel in twos. Classes canceled until further notice._

I felt the world almost spinning. A murder. In the school. I wanted to cry or puke or hide. It was different hearing about it then actually living next to it. I looked at the bed next to me. It was made and not the way a human would make it. It had the perfect looks that a house elf made it. Obviously Caleb hadn't slept their last night.

I felt myself rising from the bed. My head was spinning. I was still in my green and blue flannel pajama bottoms but I felt myself put on a sweater as I walked down the spirally steps to the common room.

In the corner I saw him. Of course with Taylor and Anissa. My hand was gripping my wand so tight that my knuckles were white but I didn't even feel it. I didn't even know I was holding it to be honest. It was him. It had to be Caleb. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was guilty from here. I could disarm him in a flash, maybe I could kill him. I could probably out duel all the people here. They don't know what I'm capable of. I was not only a prefect at Hogwarts but also a member of the dueling team. How many more people would I save if I…

"Christian!" I heard her hiss behind me. I didn't need to turn to know who it was. Sinead was on the step above me and had her hand on my wand hand loosening my grip and taking my black wand out of my hand. "Come on!" She said pushing me through the crowd and out of the common room. We walked for a while. My mind was still racing. The halls were all abandoned, I didn't even know what to think, I still felt dead inside and just let her pull me along.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She asked me in a furious voice once we were in an abandoned classroom. I sat in the desk as she stood in front of me. "What were you thinking Chris?"

"He did it again! He killed another student. This was Caleb. It has to be," I pleaded. I wanted to be right. Because if I wasn't. Well then, there was something even worse behind killing the student: the unknown.

"We don't know that Chris, but having your wand pointed at him across a whole room of Kryslins…" She shook her head ashamed as she slid my wand back across the desk.

"My wand was pointed at him?" I asked frightened at my own actions, staring at my wand hand. I didn't even realize.

"No one saw but-" Before Sinead could continue we heard a softer voice at the door.

"Christian?" she asked. I looked up to see Anissa. Her hair was frizzier than usual and she was wearing no makeup and was dressed in pajamas. Her eyes were red, from crying or exhaustion… I wasn't sure. Despite all of this she still stood out. As if the whole room was black and white except for her- she was a blast of color.

I looked up and gave her a weak smile, and I knew Sinead was doing the same. They were friends now I think. It all started with Sinead sharing an embarrassing story of me. Caleb didn't seem to care and Taylor faked interest, but Anissa giggled and aww-ed along with it. Now I wake up every morning and make sure to get to the common room before Anissa so we can have breakfast and walk to Charms, but the last two weeks Sinead has come too, they walk down together and I always know because I hear Anissa's childish laugh echo down the stairs. And don't get me wrong, I love Sinead. I'd take the killing curse for her… but sometimes I just want a little privacy… ah never mind.

"I'll leave you two," Sinead said giving my hands a small squeeze before passing Anissa. Oh now I get some alone time? When I can hardly function due to shock… Thanks Sinead….They chatted in hushed voices for about 30 seconds. I think they were good friends now, but I couldn't be sure if it was just girls being passive aggressive and pretending to like each other or if it was genuine.

"Hi," Anissa said. Standing over the desk I was in, she gave me a sympathetic smile. I saw her hand move towards me as she pushed my hair to the side and off of my face affectionately. She's been a little more like that the last week. She has no trouble holding my hand as I'm gripping my wand to show me the motion of a spell in Charms. Or using two hands and holding my bicep when she's telling me a story in the hallway and is talking excitedly.

I didn't respond to her hi, just looked up at her. No doubt my face was horror struck, but I just looked at her waiting until she would say something. Anissa pulled a chair from another desk so that she was facing me and sat down across from. She put my hands in hers and used her thumb to do this stroking thing. I didn't understand why she was holding me. I mean I was completely brain dead at the moment anyway, but every time her thumb went back and forth waves of warmth cycled through my body. "Want to go on a walk?" She asked.

So we did. I was probably stupid going on a walk with her, especially after last night. She was a suspect. Her people were killing. What if I was next? But once we walked outside everything became clear, the fresh air woke me up. My brain was back. I looked around the beautiful landscape that was Durmstrang. Vast forests separated the high mountains that surrounded us. I used a summoning charm to get my coat, boots, hat and gloves while she did the same for hers. We wrapped up and started walking. It was completely silent except for the sound of our boots defiling the perfect snow. It was the first day with sunshine and the sun hitting the snow just about blinded us. Anissa suggested we walk into the forest. Warnings in my head were going off, but I kept up with her knowing I could probably out duel her if it came to that.

It was nicer in the trees. The sun was mostly blocked except for a few rays coming through. We started hiking up hill, still not talking. She reached for my hand and I gladly intertwined my fingers through hers. It didn't feel romantic, due to the circumstances, but lets just say I'd never do it with Caleb. We climbed for about 10 minutes until she let go and walked forward.

"Ok Christian, spit it out." She said to me sitting down on a fallen tree and patting the spot next to her. "Tell me how you feel. Just spit it out."

I sat next to her. Close enough that our shoulders touched. I looked around me and waited about 3 solid seconds before opening my mouth.

"Disgusted," I began. I saw her wince, but she had to hear it. "Surprised. Horrified. This isn't the first time it happened I'm guessing judging from your lack of reaction."

"No," she muttered. "That's why I was surprised that Hogwarts let their students come here."

"How many murders?" I asked looking at her with a hard look.

"Seven, well now eight at school. Six people outside of the school grounds. So 14 total. They all started 4th year," she said slightly ashamed. I felt like she was afraid of me so I put my arm around her. 4th year I started dating a girl two years older than me. I was worried about homework and what an older girl expected, while she was probably scared for her life she'd be next. She rested her head on my shoulder and let off a sigh. "I just wish we could stay here Chris. Back at school, well this is going to start of the Durmstrang funeral rituals. Dances to celebrate our life, mourning ceremonies to remember the lost… it really never ends. Once we are all over it- there will be another death."

"Do you have any idea who is behind it?" I asked. I didn't want to test her or accuse Caleb... yet.

"No. I mean Caleb has been searching for months," she replied. My head snapped up ridiculously fast to listen to her, but Anissa didn't pick up on my urgency. "He went to all the sites around the nearby countries to look for clues, read every local newspaper article; muggle and wizarding alike. Talked to neighbors. But he couldn't find a thing. The fact that they happen at Durmstrang when school is in session and out of the school when on break leads to a student or teacher. If a student then they must be in our year, or the one above."

"Or the three below…" I added to her train of thought.

"Christian it couldn't be. It happened when I was 14 for the first time. A first, second or third year couldn't pull that off."

"Maybe there is more than one killer…" I said to myself… out loud.

"Yeah that's occurred to us," she responded nodding earnestly.

"Why don't you just use truth potion on every student?" I asked exasperated yet smiling because I knew it was a silly idea.

Anissa laughed, "that's a civil right issue, plus there wouldn't be enough to go around and it'd be a big waste on most people."

"Ok well give it to the obvious people," I replied laughing.

Anissa lifted herself and looked at me a little confused, "you suspect someone don't you?"

I tried to cover my tracks, "no…" I replied lingering the word.

"Then who are the obvious students?" She asked. The lightness of our conversation was gone.

"I mean Durmstrang is a shady school so…"

"What?" She snapped offended.

That was the wrong thing to say, and I _always_ have the right thing to say. Ugh I'm so dumb. "Anissa, you know what I mean. They teach Dark Arts here. It's a very dark school. I mean not everyone is dark, most probably aren't. You're not," I replied trying to smooth it over. I gave her a sweet smile, but for once it didn't work.

"Says the guy who came from the school Voldemort went too," she said angrily. "And don't try and sweet talk me or look at me like that. I won't fall for it."

"Fine I get it. And yeah Hogwarts had a bad guy, but it's also the school that Harry Potter came from. And Albus Dumbledore. And Sirius Black. Should I continue? Lets keep in mind that Grindelwald went to Durmstrang too."

"Shut up Christian," she said rolling her eyes angrily. "You are just as bad as Caleb, you know that? You think you and your stupid school are superior-"

"Well no one is being murdered at Hogwarts. And to answer your question I do think I know who is doing the killing-" and before I could stop myself I said it, "Caleb! It couldn't be more obvious. He's as shady as it gets and thinks he owns everything- including you!"

Anissa opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. A tear started coming down her soft face, she got up abruptly and started walking away bristly. It didn't take me long to realize I completely over stepped my boundaries and made an ass of myself. Within seconds I got up and ran after her.

"Anissa! Please! I'm sorry! I'm an ass! Please!"

And then as I turned at a blind corner blocked by a rock, it all went dark. The last thing I saw was Anissa standing over me, tears rushing down her face and her wand out. My wand had fallen next to me as I lay in the snow. The cold seeped through my clothing as the snow dampened all my clothes. I could see perfectly fine, but only towards the sun. My head wouldn't move, in fact none of my body would. I saw Anissa looking over me at my panicked eyes. She leaned down onto my paralyzed body and kissed my lips very softly that they hardly touched. Tears were rolling from her eyes and falling onto my face, and then she used her hand to close my eyes. "I'm sorry Christian."

_**Ellie's POV**_

Last few weeks were full of triumph and failure. Finding out about the stone was tedious. Stories contradicted, people had lied to make themselves seem better and the myths were endless.

I hardly talked to Hogwarts kids anymore. It was bubbly Neta, and the strong and silent Nicholas.

But this morning was unusual. I was woken from a scream, and then the bustle of students. I couldn't find my friends but I waited in the crowd to get a glimpse of the cause of commotion. In the third bedroom I saw the headmaster, prefects, teachers, the nurse and dozens of students. It took about 20 minutes before someone announced what happened… a girl was killed.

The murder had everyone in shock. I saw Neta and Nicholas in our common room and ran down to them.

"Hey guys, I just heard the news. Who was the student?" I then saw Nicholas' face. He was beyond upset, borderline devastated. And it took me a second to realize what I asked. He knew the girl, he knew the dead student. A shudder escaped Neta. Maybe they both knew her. I wished at this point I could dig myself into a hole and hide. I hated confrontation like this, but decided to be there for my friends.

"It was a warning," Nicholas growled. "Caleb is going to die."

His tone surprised me. It seemed genuine, yet blinded by anger. His long hair covering his eyes, for once seemed menacing instead of just shy.

Neta, who never seemed wordless, just kept sobbing. Her whole body was shaking and she was almost hiccupping her tears. I put my arm around her and looked right at Nicholas.

"Who was student?" I repeated more softly.

Neta looked up sadly, "a family friend. Almost like a sister. She was 13. Who would kill a 13 year old?"

"Caleb," Nicholas grumbled and got up and left the room. I followed him trying to reason as he headed towards Kryslin house. He was going to do something stupid and get himself hurt… or more likely killed. When we got to a statue of the fox, it looked at us, "passcode please."

"Give me Dragonov… I want Caleb Dragonov!" He yelled at the fox. The fox moved her head back to its original position. Suddenly the light went off. I lit my wand, as did Nicholas.

"What your doing is pointless," came a honeyed voice from behind us. I turned to see two silhouettes. One leaning up against a wall smirking and the other standing it the middle of the hallway cleaning his wand on his robes… also smirking. They were about the same height, shorter than Nicholas but far stronger looking. Not physically, I don't know how to describe it. With Christian his confidence radiates onto others to make them confident but looking at these two made me want to hide.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I noticed that the guy in the middle of he hall was none other than Gene. He seemed different. I hadn't seen him in a while and when I did he always seemed in deep conversation with this Nathanial guy. Who no doubt was leaning against the wall.

"I'm going to end him," Nicholas voiced angrily. "I don't care what it takes or what the cost."

"Are you?" Nathanial replied almost laughing. "Well at least we have something in common. Gene, would you mind?"

With two flicks of his wand Gene disarmed both of us. How did he do that so fast?

Gene pocketed our wands then Nathanial spoke, "if a word of this is spoken to anyone, we will snap your wand-"

"-And your neck." Gene finished simply. The usual laughing and flirting Gene, the same one who asked me into a room in the boat spoke, in a voice so unlike his own I had to make sure his mouth was actually moving.

"Very nice Gene, now they feel welcome" Nathanial finished smiling at his partner who laughed.

"The thing is-" Gene began staring directly at me "We don't want any ulterior motives compromising our mission. Are you loyal to getting rid of Caleb? Ellie?"

If this was an act then he deserved an award. An Oscar at the very least. I didn't want to get involved in this. I was hoping to fight back through research and intellect, but I couldn't leave Nick with these two. "I will do what it takes."

Gene stepped forward until he was a foot away from me. Then with Quidditch quick reflexes he whipped his wand out and put it under my chin slightly digging into my skin. I felt myself quivering as he smiled.

"Well, show us the stone!" Nathanial said clapping his hands happily. Gene backed off from me and looked at Nicholas.

Urgently I stared at Nick. How did they know? At first he looked angrily at me but maybe my face showed I didn't tell anyone, because he just nodded sadly.

Nathanial laughed, "no, no, it wasn't this girl. Gene, get the snitch."

Gene walked around the corner and came back with a levitating Athena. Her hair fell yet she was just hanging like a dead body. I assumed she was stunned.

"Good looking girl, Gene. You have good taste," Nathanial said stroking her unmoving face. Gene looked annoyed at this and pulled the body away from Nathanial who chuckled and put his hands up in surrender. "Anyway, if Caleb wants the stone, then I want it. And if you know where it is, then you are going to tell me where I can find it."

A wave of bravery crashed over me, "and if we don't?" I regretted it immediately, but I could tell everyone was impressed or taken by surprise… except Athena of course. She was just levitating.

We started to hear footsteps and teachers voices approaching. Nathanial quickly took out an invisibility cloak and threw it over Athena.

"Hello headmaster," Nathanial said smoothly. The headmaster looked at him and just nodded as the teachers passed. I knew that in Hogwarts the teachers would ask why two different houses were hanging outside another houses common room, but they didn't. Also I was surprised no students have tried to go in or out of the Kryslin house. "That was close," Nathanial breathed.

"So how close are you?" Gene asked looking at Nicholas.

Nicholas looked at them, "I don't want to be on your team. I want to find it myself. I want to do it myself. I'm sick of being pushed over."

Nathanial threw his head back and laughed, "don't even bring that up. Caleb is out of the building tonight. He is always out this time of the month, along with all the powerful Kryslins. You need us as protection, plus we can talk you out of any situation. If you want to find the stone, than let's do it tonight. I will make an unbreakable vow that I won't make a wish on the stone, until such time that you no longer want it."

"That I no longer want it?"

"Yes, when you give me permission to use it, or if you don't want to use it, or if you die."

Nick nodded and stepped forward

So Nicholas and Nathanial put their hands out and shook. At first it looked like Nathanial was doing something strange but Nicholas gave him a bad look. I didn't understand it. A light appeared from Gene's wall that swirled around their hands. Dark Magic. How was Gene so practiced to do a spell like this in a month?

"We have to get into Kryslin," Nicholas said looking at Nathanial in the eyes.

I grabbed his arm, "I thought you said you had no idea how to get in…"

"I lied," he added angrily. He's not in his right state of mind. I could tell. "I didn't want to share something I wasn't sure about. But I wrote to a few people asking for clues. I just need to look around for a few minutes for something."

"What do you need to find?"

I stood in front of Nicholas, "that's for us to know and you to find out." Nathanial laughed and pointed at me as Gene smiled patronizingly

Gene spoke up, "then we must wait for a Kryslin first year. Who doesn't know alchemy or the art of reading minds yet. Nathanial is especially good at it, but most people over a certain age know how to do it or at the very least block it. I've seen Christian enter through the fox but leave through a swinging picture down the hall. Follow me."

So we walked over. Gene was carefully pushing the body of Athena still hidden under the cloak.

Nicholas whispered to me, "if you run I wont tell them the common room password."

"I'm not leaving you!" I whispered with an urgent force and he smiled the most thankful smile possible. He reached down and grabbed my hand as we walked.

After about 10 minutes we were in the Kryslin common room. That poor first years has a tongue-tying curse and will never be able to speak about his entire mind being read for the rest of his life. I must find him when this is over and remove the curse.

_**Sinead POV**_

I haven't seen Christian or Anissa for hours.

Taylor sat next to me, "do you know where Anissa is?" She didn't have her normal silky voice, but a more toned down and actually stressed out voice.

"She and Christian are together," I replied just staring at a picture of Sir Kryslin petting his fox.

"About time," Taylor smiled. "Anissa would never admit it, but she leaves Transfiguration early every day to take the long route around the school so she can run into him when he leaves Potions… So do you miss Hogwarts?"

I had to check if she was genuine and it seemed like she was, "yeah I miss a lot of my friends."

"Did you have houses there?"

"Yeah we have four. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"What were you in?"

"Gryffindor- daring, nerve and chivalry."

She smiled again, "sounds like Xanderin. That's the weird thing about Kryslin. We get everyone. Like Gryffith, Slithering, Huffling, and Raven's Talon would all be in one house. What about the rest of your friends?"

"Christian was with me. Gene and Athena were in Slytherin. Ellie was in-"

"Wait," she asked leaning towards me, "what does Slytherin stand for?"

"Um… Tradition, cunning, power, resourceful…"

"That makes sense! Cunning…" Taylor said jumping up. I immediately thought of that conversation I overheard her having with that girl Daniela." I need to find Anissa. Any ideas?"

"I'll go with you. Last I saw them they were in a classroom but that was hours ago. I'd like to check on Christian."

So we walked and talked. She told me how upset Caleb was about these murders and how he was taking it up with the headmaster if he could evaluate the body to see if he could find any indicators of the killer.

Then as we were walking through the grounds I felt a cold sensation. A pile of snow hit me in the face and I turned to see a giggling Taylor. This couldn't be right. I quickly picked up a pile patted it into a ball but she threw two snowballs in the meantime- practice I guess.

I threw mine at her and it got completely caught in her wild dark hair. If it mattered to her she didn't let on because she just kept throwing them back.

We were actually getting along pretty well. I told her about my family and she told me about her frustrations with Caleb. But then everything went wrong. She got an owl and as she read it her smile melted away.

"What?" I asked nervously laughing.

"You have to come somewhere with me," she said walking towards me with her wand in her hand. I put my hand on mine. "Don't stun me. You have to come with me now. We have Christian, and we just want to talk. Caleb and I will walk you there. Please hand me your wand."

**A/N I really don't update this often, but I'm in Ireland. The weathers' been terrible so I've been inside a long time. These chapters only take a few hours and I do them in one sitting, but as I said they won't be as frequent from now on. I'm going home tomorrow and school in a week. I'll try to get one in before, but I want you all to tell me what you want to happen.**

**I've really tried to make my chaps quick and good to award you guys. You've honestly been the best reviewers I've ever worked with. Special thanks to all of you who send me detailed PM's or Reviews or both. You guys do not understand how much it means to me. You are all my inspiration **

**Please tell me what and who you'd like to see more from. Also just out of curiosity who you think is behind the killings and other info about the plot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Ladies and Gentlemen… We've got a Beta!**

_**Christian's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was foggy and wasn't clearing up like your vision is supposed to when waking up. I reached for my wand, but couldn't find it, and that's when I remembered.

The last thing I'd seen was a blonde figure with very green eyes pointing her wand at me. My head kept throbbing as I tried to remember more details. I gradually sat up, and felt an immediate wooziness. I immediately noticed there was a pool of blood where my head had been lying. I put my hand to the top of the head and brought it down to find my finger dripping with thick, dark red liquid.

What happened to me?

Where was I?

I tried to evaluate my surroundings. It was either a stone cellar or jail cell. The door was dark wood with a barred window. I crawled over to the door and braced myself against it, propping myself up.

Outside the door I saw Anissa. She was staring blankly at a small rock that she would levitate then drop. From what I could gather she was in very deep thought and didn't even realize I was looking at her.

I sat down again in the locked cellar. I had to get out of here. I didn't care how but I refuse to let myself die. If I stay here I have no chance. I was without a wand and my physical strength was somewhere between nonexistent and extremely weak. I must have a concussion or something because I could hardly think. Anissa is the key to my freedom. Under normal circumstances I could wrestle her for my wand, but that wasn't possible.

Leaving me with only one option; to manipulate her emotions. I knew something about her liked me - I mean, I think so. I just had to rely on everything I had to get out. My slip of the tongue got me into this mess, so now it must get me out.

"Anissa…" I muttered lying on the ground in fetal position. I heard her getting up and grabbing the bars of the window as she looked through.

"Christian," she mumbled shyly. "Listen, I just…"

"My head…" I breathed.

"Roll over with your hurt part facing up, I'll patch it up from here," Anissa poked her wand through the window.

I didn't roll over and after a good 5 seconds she sighed and opened the door. If I had my strength I'd try to wrestle her to the ground and steal her wand, but I could hardly move. She rolled me over and put the tip of her wand to my head and started muttering an incantation. I felt my head stitch up. She fingered her hand through my hair - I think it was supposed to be sweet, but I was so confused at the moment I didn't understand her motives. I pulled myself away and Anissa looked hurt, but still whispered "Are you thirsty?"

I wanted to reject her help, but I just nodded. At the thought of water, I realized how dry my mouth was. As if cotton balls were in there soaking up all the water. She had me cup my hands and did a spell that produced water. I drank it up eagerly.

"Listen, Chris, I'm sorry-"

"I guess I was right, wasn't I?" I noted, trying to talk my way out of this. My voice sounded croaky, but even if I couldn't move or think logically, words just spilled out of my mouth. "If there was nothing to hide then I wouldn't be locked up defenseless."

Anissa looked down at her fingernails and had a face of someone very guilty, "It was stupid of me. You were just being irrational, but why did you accuse Caleb?" She wasn't angry, or even hurt. I think she was just curious and searching for any answers she could find.

"He wasn't in his bed last night," I replied, playing dumb and leaving out most of the details we have on the mission and Caleb. She hit herself in the head, realizing her mistake. I eagerly reached out for her hand, "Just let me go, Anissa. I won't say anything."

"I can't… you already know about this place," she muttered not meeting my gaze

"I won't tell…" I looked at her with my brown eyes. I was always told brown eyes were trustworthy, but I had always thought they were just plain boring. Now I was hoping it was true.

"Christian-" She started in a defeated tone.

"My head hurts so bad, I probably won't remember!" I blurted out.

"I'm not stupid." She breathed once again torn between what she may want to do and what she is obliged.

I needed to play with her emotions more. "Well, I am. I was an idiot for thinking there was something between us." I'd always imagined admitting my feelings to her in a romantic manner, but I needed to get out of here, before Caleb arrived.

She didn't respond immediately. She couldn't even look me in the eyes. I just kept lying there with her crouched next to me. I wanted to get up, but pity points are important and me down here made me look weaker than I was. "I do like you, Chris, but…"

"So, you want to hold me hostage? Please, Anissa, please. I will disappear. I will go back to England. I won't tell anyone."

"I, umm... don't want you to go to England." she said, starting to fidget with her hair. "I told Caleb you're here. If he wants to let you free, then…"

"Anissa, please. Just give me my wand. We can make it look like I did it by force… please!" I grabbed her sleeve and felt myself getting more and more desperate. It was life or death. Someone dangerous was coming to kill me.

Her eyes drifted towards the inside of her robes. I saw her start to bring out my wand when a second voice came from behind. "Anissa, give me his wand." The speaker was female and seemed to be fairly happy with the sight she saw. I looked up and saw it was the same girl that was reporting to Taylor… Daniela, I think. Her pixie cut used to be something that could look cute, but right now I was almost shaking at the sight of her. I felt myself about to pass out as Anissa got up and walked to her.

They closed the cell door and started talking in hushed voices. When it opened again Daniela was standing at the front, with Anissa behind her. Anissa would outrank Daniela easily, but I think Anissa stepped aside. Maybe convinced to do so. She wasn't easily manipulated girl, but I think there was too much in her head at the moment.

"You like manipulating yourself out of situations don't you, Christian Cooper? Taking advantage of her emotions, accusing us of murder. We have a way of dealing with people like you." She seemed happy to be calling me out, but still wore a smirk and had a hand on her hip. Daniela pointed two wands at me. I assumed one of them was mine. "Crucio." She smiled sweetly.

The pool of blood that was under my head was the least of my problems. My eyes shut tight, and my world was turned upside down. My whole body was thrown in fire. I felt my skin burning, blistering, charring... it was unbearable, but at the same time it was extremely cold. I felt my hands become frozen like meat when it comes from those muggle ice containers. Solid as if there wasn't any blood left in my body. I was shivering and holding my chest to keep the heat in, but at the same time overheated. My muscles were being overstretched and my tendons were being twisted into Rasta braids. I felt every bone in my skeleton, breaking again and again. As if they would heal themselves, but find a way to break again. My fragile body was being fragmented as knifes kept slashing my skin. I knew I should be bleeding, but nothing was happening. The only thing I paid attention too was the worst pain in my life. All taking place within one second.

In the back of my mind I heard a girl scream and come and hold my head as I kept squirming and shuddering on the floor. She was begging for the pain to stop. She was begging someone while still holding my head. It didn't help though, nothing could help me. I wish I had a way of ending my life for this to be over.

_**Ellie**__**'s**__** POV**_

The Kryslin common room was full. We were still in the shadows of the doorway. I didn't know how they were going to clear it out, but I stood to the side and let Gene and Nathanial step forward.

"Gene, use your little toy now." Nathanial spoke quietly. Gene winced at the patronizing tone but pulled out a piece of what looked like dried-up poo and threw it at the common room floor. It was a dung bomb, from Weasley's Wizard Weezes. The whole common room ran to the exit door and within 20 seconds it was empty. The smell made my eyes sting to the point where I was crying and made breathing difficult. I felt goose bumps rise at the smell.

Nathanial held his robes up to his nose as he waved Nicholas in front. Nick started searching the whole room. I decided to help even though I didn't know what to look for. Did random things like pull out books from the shelves or poke Sir Kryslin's picture in the nose. With all the fuss the rug had been slightly turned up and I tripped… yep, I tripped right in front of Nicholas… I felt blood rise to my face as Nathanial had a burst of laughter and Gene smirked kind of resentfully. I didn't even look at Nick but he ran over to help me. I planted my hands to get up myself when I noticed something. As if the floor had an even, clear line through it.

A trap door. To most people it'd look like nothing, but I distinctly remember reading muggle books about underground railroads and even a genocide. The slight line that went through the floor panels against the way the wood was set. It was very well hidden and as I felt Nick pull me up I pointed at it excitedly. Who cares if I fell? Look what I found...

"Ellie! That's it! An old myth said _hidden where a fool would find it rather than the wise_" Nick exclaimed, running over to me and giving me a one-armed hug. My heart started beating really hard - I don't know why, but I hoped it wouldn't be heard. "Meaning that a toddler or kid would find it rather than an adult I guess. I thought it had to do with dropping things, but this makes more sense!"

Nathanial rolled his eyes at Nick's excited words and walked over and pointed his wand, "Alohamora." The door didn't move. "Why isn't it opening?" Nathanial demanded.

Gene chuckled and leaned down to pick up a ring handle. He grunted while trying to lift it. Nick and I helped, but Nathanial just smiled. "Gene, you have a special talent for doing things without magic." His condescending tone made even me angry and I had no emotional feelings for Gene.

Weird. I knew Gene was a muggle born, and I guess Nathanial did too. Gene gave him a very hard look but Nathanial just shrugged and smirked.

There was no ladder, just a giant drop. Nathanial smiled at Nick. "After you sir."

Nick looked down then back up at Nathanial, "no, no way! I got you here. The rest is on you." Nathanial just rolled his eyes then looked at Gene, "I'll do what you do best… act like a muggle." And with that Nathanial gave Nick a slight push enough to make him take a step backwards and fall.

It wasn't long before we heard him hit the ground. Obviously not a hard fall. But then we heard a quick howl in pain.

"What's down there?" Gene yelled urgently, keeping an eye on Nathanial so he wasn't pushed.

"Glass… there are shards everywhere. If I jumped I'd be fine cause of my shoes, but _someone_ pushed me!" An angry voice returned from the darkness bellow. So Gene jumped and told us it was no more than 7-8 feet and to bend our knees.

I was the last to get down, but the first to look around as Nick and Nate were arguing. It was a long passage. Door after door was opened, so I could see a room at the end. There were no light or torches. The walls were beautifully carved with what looked like old scenes from battle and scripture in a different language. The place was old. Very, very old. I looked up at the ceiling and was relieved to see no cracks or anything that would risk getting crushed.

Gene started walking to the next room and I followed. It was as if it was a large underground chamber. Something had to be solved to open the door but the door was already opened. Someone was here first and had already figured out all the challenges. It could have been open for years, but the movement of dust in the air indicated it being recent.

I wasn't the only person to realize this. Gene set his green eyes at the end of the hallway and started sprinting towards it. "We're not the first here! C'mon!"

Nathanial sprinted after him with Nick on his tail. Blood was dripping from Nick's hands but he wasn't worried about the glass anymore. Something wasn't sitting right but I followed. Then we arrived.

I felt myself inhale in admiration for it. A round room. The walls were covered in frescos of battle scenes, the types you would see in Roman Churches. It was almost Baroque looking, with a domed ceiling and lots of color. A podium was at the middle, with a ruby the size of my fist sitting on top of an orange blanket. It was so perfectly set up. Didn't look like it was set up for hundreds of years. There was no dust or antiquated smell. The blanket wasn't moth eaten or even faded. I would've kept speculating but then I noticed that there was a standoff. Campbell and some Xanderins had their wands out against my boys.

I'd been so caught up in my surroundings I hadn't even noticed Gene was talking. "- So you just came here on a hunch to get a ruby the size of your heart currently beating in your chest?"

Campbell had her fierce eyes fixed on Gene. She has changed since she came here; her fierceness was no longer what it once was. It was subdued. In a school with some many fierce people I guess it's hard to be the tough one. She was glowering at Gene and he was glowering back. "We got a tip?" Her voice lifted at the end as if it was a question. She was nervous.

"From whom?" Gene asked taking a step towards her. He had his head tilted, just like Nathanial does.

Campbell seemed intimidated by him, as she looked up at him again. "A friend."

"So a friend convinced you to break into the Kryslin house, go in a trap door, detonate traps and take a ruby?" He asked in a menacing tone, but still questioning. He wanted to scare her but needed answers. Gene was about five feet from her now. Getting closer by the minute.

"Caleb Dragonov." she stated with a quiver in her voice. I have trouble understanding people, but what about Gene was so scary?

"So are you getting it for him?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Nicholas looked admiringly at him and Nathanial looked proud.

"No… he doesn't know." Campbell said. The rest of the Xanderin's – the brave ones- were about to step ahead and defend her but Gene was to quick to pounce.

"Well, I think you should hand it over-" Gene started, but Nathanial jumped in.

"Hold on, hold on. Xanderins, we are all on the same side. And the fact that you're here and getting the stone without Caleb shows that you certainly have some guts. Why don't we ignore the Wishing Stone and get Caleb Dragonov?"

So they talked. Gene kept glaring at Campbell until she slipped to the back of the crowd.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Neta walk up to the podium and grab the wishing stone. She winked at me, before blending in with the crowd. How did she get here before us?

_**Sinead**__**'s**__** POV**_

I heard the screaming from about 300 meters away. It was loud and sunk deep down into my bones. I let out an unavoidable gasp as I ran through the snow. Caleb was about three feet in front of me, sprinting as fast as he could towards a rabbit hole. I followed closely. The screaming was coming from down some stairs. The inside looked like a beautiful cottage. Cozy, with two bedrooms to the side of a nice living space. Open fireplace and all. But down some cellar-like stairs Caleb ran, me on his tail.

"What are you doing?!" I heard him yell. The screaming stopped and was replaced by painful moaning. Now I could hear some sobbing too, but it sounded like a girl.

When I turned the corner I saw Daniela. She was holding two wands and looked confused at Caleb yelling at her. But I didn't care about that. A pool of blood was in the middle of the floor, but it looked like someone had been rolling around in it. Christian was moaning covered in blood (obviously the roller), whilst Anissa was trying to hold him but could hardly control her own sobbing. When he saw me, he looked at me with these _eyes_. I won't ever be able to describe them - fearful, traumatized, weak and scared eyes. Christian scurried over to me and I ran to him, pulling him into a big hug as he was shaking. Anissa looked torn, but I didn't care. Nothing else mattered right now, except for my best friend who was shaking in my arms.

After about 30 minutes of me rocking Christian, Caleb helped Christian bathe, patched him up and gave him clothes. We all met in the main room on the first floor. Daniela and Taylor were standing in the corner and if I wasn't mistaken, Taylor was enjoying yelling at her.

Christian and Caleb finally emerged. Caleb's messy blonde hair and dark, mysterious blue eyes, for once, didn't give me the chills. Actually, I felt certain affection for them as he led Christian into the room. Christian's face also looked different, though. A new face replaced his usually perfectly chiseled face that normally was alive with color and health. Whiter than me, probably from losing blood and being tortured, but he looked grim. His eyes didn't have the same sparkle and his posture was sunken and defeated. I sat on the floor with him, nestled in blankets. I saw Anissa looking down at us. Jealous, yet understanding. So I reluctantly opened up my blanket, allowing her to come into the huddle. While I held Chris, she just scratched his head in an endearing manner.

"So," Caleb said. "Chris, once again, really sorry. There was a mix up in procedure, I guess, when it comes to people in the jail cell."

Taylor smirked angrily at Daniela who looked down, but not remorsefully.

I decided to speak for Christian. "Well, you owe us an explanation."

"Christian thought I was a killer." Caleb stated matter-of-factly, challenging me with his eyes.

"By the looks of it he wasn't far off." I retorted, staring at him. Caleb reached for his wand then stopped himself. "You're going to torture me too? Or just show me mercy and kill me like that poor thirteen-year-old?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Caleb snarled. He jumped up suddenly and turned his back to us as he stared at the fire. He was trying to calm himself, but I didn't care if I was annoying or angering him. The result of Caleb's power was wrapped in blankets and in my arms.

Christian sat up a little and decided to speak. I can't believe I needed him to save me even at this state. I guess that's what brothers are for (even though we're not related) "How about you just explain it all to us. That way it'll all be cleared up. Why weren't you in your bed last night?" Christian's voice was so calm and understanding that I felt a pang of regret for being so crazed initially. Caleb turned around and leaned against the mantle facing us on the floor. It was a dominating position standing over us, but we were fine with letting him have it.

Caleb eyed Christian for a while. Christian looked back, but unlike me, it didn't set something off in Caleb because he eventually relaxed. "I was patrolling…"

"For what?" Christian asked coolly.

"Enemies. I have been testing people for some time and-"

"Testing people?" Chris asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He started sitting up more, but I pushed him down to his previous half up position.

"Loyalty. A wishing stone. I've told one person from every house. Seeing who will tell me if there is information or if they will try and get it for themselves. I found someone who needs me and offered help in return for information. So I pay hospital bills, or housing bills or anything in return for some help. Once I know who's loyal I was going to use them as moles to find the killer." Caleb explained second hand.

"So the wishing stone isn't real?" I asked. Caleb looked angry again; that's when I realized it was a slip on the tongue. Now he knows we knew more about him than we let on. He was reaching for his wand when Christian spoke up again.

"We heard about it from some Hogwarts kids. Didn't know you were involved, can we continue?" he asked, looking genuinely into Caleb's eyes. Caleb was like a cornered animal and everything I said was like me taking a step closer. Christian was relaxing him. Maybe because Chris was so vulnerable, but everything I said was taken the wrong way, so I was just letting Christian do the talking from now on.

"Sure, we can continue." Caleb said, looking at me. The scar that ran from his eye to his upper lip looked more noticeable in the candlelight. Making him dangerous, yet almost appealing. "And yes, it does exist." He took off his watch and turned its face upside down. On the back a tiny ruby was implanted in the metal back. "I set a trail. Planted information about a ruby the size of my fist in yearbooks, newspapers, and even muggle stories. But I used an old escape route the Kryslins had back during the rebellions of 6 BC. I set a couple traps and planted a ruby. Except making a wish on this ruby wouldn't exactly be a good thing." Caleb chuckled, as did Taylor.

"So you cursed it?" Christian asked. He kept all judgment out of his voice, yet seemed surprised and unapproving.

"If they aren't loyal then they are abetting a killer. If they are helping a killer they will get what they deserve." Caleb relied matter-of-factly slightly shrugging to show how little he cared for those people.

"So the killing-" Christian led. Using a hand motion for Caleb to interrupt him and continue

"Never killed a Kryslin. As if they are setting us up. There is no pattern to the killings, but I think they do have a purpose… to get me killed. At least at first."

"You? Why?" Christian asked curiously, but keeping his voice at a low volume. Taylor walked over to Caleb and held his bicep in a comforting way as he started talking again

"I'm the last in line of the Dragonov family. No siblings. I am the heir of the Kryslin house. Keep killing people, especially innocents… well, that… that creates an army. But it went successfully. My family's house got invaded. My life is constantly being interrogated. I can't walk around alone. I'm a symbol. Once I'm dead then we are all next. Kryslins. My father even made me this rabbit hole if I needed a place to hide."

"So it's a war on Kryslins?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Yes, Sinead, you can maybe escape back to Hogwarts. But we would have to go to hiding if this isn't revolved. I need to get this murderer, sort it out, and then publicize it before the flames get too big. Before a full-on revolution happens."

Christian let out a slight chuckle. Daniela gave him an angry look, whist Taylor and Anissa looked concerned for his mental well being, as if he was going mad. "A revolution? I think you are exaggerating, Caleb."

Caleb shook his head sadly then opened up a bag and pulled out a stack of newspapers, wizarding and muggle alike, and put them on the table. Stabbings, strangulation and killing curses of Kryslins. "They are fighting back, Christian. And now you know. Now you must help us."

"I need to think about it," Christian contemplated. I thought it was a no-brainer, but he was being rational. Weighing all the options, per usual.

"There is no choice. You know now." Caleb said defiantly.

"What if I don't want to help out?" Christian asked raising his eyebrows challenging Caleb ever so slightly.

There was a pause as Caleb and Christian eyed each other. Taylor finally spoke up, with her hair as a mane behind her. "Caleb, what if they tell?" She looked at us like meat. Anissa protectively help my hand and reached for Christian's, but he pulled away.

Caleb looked at his future wife and some of her bangs behind her ear in an endearing manner, "we will watch them. Always have a person stuck to them like glue, at least until you've 'thought' about it and agreed to help." Caleb responded putting air quotes on 'thought'.

Taylor nodded and looked at Anissa. She smiled slightly at her, "Anissa, can you watch Christian?" Anissa returned the smile and nodded, looking hopefully at him.

Of course, Christian ruined the moment. "I think it'd make more sense if Caleb watched me. He's my roommate."

Caleb nodded, but then looked at his cousin whose eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. "I'll watch Sinead. She's more spontaneous and less controlled. We will switch at bedtime. Anissa, you've got Christian. Let's head back. How are you feeling, Chris?"

Christian got up and Caleb gave him an extra jacket. He put one of Christian's arms around him and they left, with the four of us girls following behind. It took all my restraint to not strangle Daniela, but I'm guessing I wasn't the only one feeling like this.

So we walked. And walked. I didn't remember it being this long before - plus we were going downhill. Caleb virtually carried Christian the whole way.

Anissa was slouching after them, so I leaned over. "He'll come around. He likes you too much to let you go. Trust me." She looked at me and just smiled. No words were needed.

Eventually Anissa told me how her levitation spell worked but she thought she heard other wizards, talking about a revolt and in an effort to hide she accidentally bashed Christian's stunned body against a hard oak. I laughed at this as she blushed embarrassed, but couldn't conceal her own laughter.

Finally I saw the gloomy castle of Durmstang ahead. It wasn't a castle I particularly liked, at least compared to Hogwarts. As we walked in through a side hallway, the lights went off. When they came back on about 15 students were standing there staring at us, Nathanial and Gene at the front.

"Hello, Caleb," Nathanial smiled walking forward. "How was your walk?"

Caleb let go of Christian, who looked paler then before and walked forward. "What do you want, Caleb? You're blocking our path."

Nathanial laughed. "Just want a chat Caleb. But here's a spoiler for your friends- it's over."

Anissa stepped forward from behind Taylor. "Nate?"

His face softened as he looked at her taking an unintentional step forward. When he realized where he was, his face-hardened. "What do you want?" Nathanial spat at her trying to cover his moment of vulnerability.

"This isn't you, don't hurt him." she whispered, walking closer to him.

"If it weren't for him there'd be 14 more people alive, if it weren't for ancestors we wouldn't be living in this caste system," His voice then lowered and went soft. "If it weren't for him we'd be together still, Anissa."

"You know none of those are true, Nathanial," she responded calmly, but he knew he had an audience. He pointed his wand at Caleb, as did everyone else in his group.

Then stupid Christian stood forward. Why did he have to get involved? He always had to be the hero and as much as I love him for it, it was going to get him killed! "Nathanial. My name is Christian Cooper. I'm Gene's friend."

"You were Gene's friend," Nathanial snarled. Gene looked down as Christian looked at his best friend.

Chris regained his composure. "So from what I hear you're a bright wizard. Straight A's. No doubt getting good O.W.L's when we get tested. But then again I also heard you resort to dark magic."

"I don't resort to it. I choose to use it," Nathanial looked annoyed, but Chris was just winding him up. Like a child playing with a toy.

Christian laughed, making a vein pop out of Nathanial's head. "We all know that dark magic is the easy way out. A true wizard can win a fight without."

"I can do without it." Nathanial replied firmly. He kept looking at Anissa as if he didn't want to seem weak in front of her, more than his whole crowd. She was his weakness. Gene went up to whisper something to Nate. Probably a warning, but Nathanial pushed him off.

"Then duel me. Standard International Dueling Rules. If I win you leave my friends alone, if you win then you get Caleb and we won't fight back." Christian replied confidently and assertively despite his face slowly turning from pale to green.

Caleb tried protesting but Nathanial spoke louder. "Should we make an unbreakable vow?"

Christian smiled. "I don't resort to Dark Magic. If you don't keep your word all these people will see how weak you really are. Tomorrow, sundown?"

"Fine," Nathanial said. "Find a reliable judge and I'll find a space. If you don't show up, I get Caleb." And with that he turned around. His whole group followed him; Gene just gave one quick lingering look at Christian and then followed. Almost like a warning.

**A/N I had a Gene POV at the end but this is a better place to finish. Next chapter will hopefully be within 2 weeks. I'll try and get to the library at school and do it, but no promises. If I can't continue I will pass the story on with all my ideas or find a cowriter but I will try. So usual reviews please on predictions for the future, ideas etc. I love the long ones and really appreciate them. **

**Next chapter we will see a less Gary-Sue side of Christian, a lot of Taylor (who will become less up Caleb's girl and more her own character), plus the usuals. **

**Also just a fun thing that I just thought of out of curiosity, if you had to pick celebrity look alikes for the characters who would you choose? Whoever gets the closest to the descriptions people sent me will get an award!**

**Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N my life is just as busy as I thought it'd be! I did this in a few hours, because do to the cold we were told to stay in our dorms for the day. I didn't give it to my Beta, because I feel bad for taking so long. I'm working on a cowriter etc. Once again this will be blocky and not great. Feel free to criticize. Artemis Hunter won my contest and as her reward she helped me kind of make a scene, which I changed to fit in with the story, but the backbones were there! So congrats to her. If you want me to post it let me know and I'll put it on my profile, or I could post my ideas. And just to clear something up Nathanial is black… A lot of you messed that up ahah.**

**Anyway sorry for delay. Enjoy. And sorry**

**Gene POV (I won't reveal a lot about him)**

Well, that was interesting. Christian vs. Nathanial, Nathanial vs. Christian. I quickly walked over to where I left Athena. Outside a common room, close to the ceiling so no one would run into her. Under a cloak. Romantic, right?

I jumped up and touched her foot so I pulled it down, whipped off the cloak and revived her.

She fell to the ground. For a second was dazed, then fixed her hair and stood up. "Well done, Gene," she responded happily, getting up and walking with me towards the dining hall.

"I hated doing that." I responded kind of glumly.

"Yeah, but Nathanial needs to think that I'm a snitch and you're loyal." she said trying to cheer me up, then putting her arm through mine.

"I am loyal…" I responded. But was I really? I had abandoned almost all my friends…

"Not loyal enough. You got to make sure Nathanial beats Christian." she responded. She sounded excited yet sure. Like it was just another box to tick on her perfect plan

"Why? And can I give Christian a heads up?"

"Because he doesn't trust you yet," she said, passively waving to random guys as they walked by. "and no you can't tell Christian. It has to appear real. If for a second it looks staged we will never find out Nathanial's big secret. You have to give him everything."

"I gave him you. Stunned. With information…" I responded shyly. "He knows what you mean to me…"

"Best friends." she said, punching my shoulder very slightly. "Oh, you know that weird funeral dance. Kind of sick to have a dance, but celebration of life and all that. I think I'm going to go with Nathanial."

"He asked you?" I asked, stopping and pulling my eyebrows together in a frown.

"No, but I want to. See you later Geney!" she giggled, walking over to a group of guys. They cheered as she approached and she just sat on one of their laughs giggling about whatever she wanted.

What the hell? I was never going to get this girl. For some reason I wasn't angry, just kind of expected it.

As I turned around a curly haired girl bumped me into. Her hair got caught on a button on my shirt. I tried unknotting it as she kept sighing in annoyance. I've never had a girl reject me before I even tried to hit on her, but still found the whole thing funny.

It was definitely her fault, but her books were sprawled all over the hall. I leaned down to help her pick it up and couldn't help smiling, "Taylor, it's weird how we keep bumping into each other and we haven't even sat down and talked." Her lips were painted red and she had this thing to about her. Like everything about her was the opposite of Athena.

She rolled her eyes, but her bottom lip was quivering trying to hold back a smile.

"Eat with me?" I asked. She giggled and walked away from me. Taylor seemed so fierce with everybody else, but now… well… she seemed like a schoolgirl. A schoolgirl who took pleasure in rejecting me.

**Sinead's POV**

The next morning the first thing I did was run into Christian's room. As I have been doing all night. Caleb had just gotten him water and Taylor got him breakfast. Anissa was in the corner polishing his wand and making sure it was up to par, being a wand expert I couldn't think of anyone else better for the job. Today was duel day. Christian slept most of the day, but at 9 o'clock. He got up. Caleb helped dress him in perfectly ironed black shirt, black tie and black robe. He ate half a sandwich and the 5 of us were on our way.

Christian's face was still pale from his blood loss, but his clothes were neat, wand polished and he had a familiar determined look on his face. I had my judge picked out, Ellie, and we walked to a room on the 3rd floor. A dueling room that we were sneaking into. We walked up and the crowds parted as we entered the room. Much like a runway you'd see those muggles walk down, there were seats everywhere facing a high up long table. Nathanial, Gene and Nicholas on one side. And us on the other.

"Ok Christian," Caleb began. I didn't know who was more nervous Caleb or Christian. Caleb kept running his hands through his hair like a man obsessed. "Nathanial's a good dueler, but without Dark Magic I don't know. I really don't know if you can beat him, but you were good at Hogwarts apparently. Just give it your all, you have to try. You really have to…"

I rested my hand on Caleb's shoulder and felt him relax, "It's not a big deal Christian. You've done this many times before." I commented trying to build his confidence. "Just another duel. Pretend he's an annoying 7th year looking down at you cause you were younger. You've got this." Soon we were shooed away. Christian gave me one lingering nervous glance before he walked towards Nathanial. Nathanial was smirking whilst Christian had an unreadable expression, blank as a new page of parchment. They bowed, turned and then there was a countdown.

Nathanial just started yelling and lights of all different colors crossed the room straight at Christian's heart. Curses that I didn't even know of flew out of his wand at an extremely rapid rate and he was saying it and moving with such a speed I didn't know possible. But none were hitting Christian. Christian, from his years of Defense Against the Dark Arts was blocking them all without a sound. He didn't look frazzled or calm, just in control. After about 3 minutes Nathanial was huffing and puffing, but Christian was still there. Like fit runner who just took a jog with an a mature. Chris wasn't fatigued but in fact ready for more.

"You know," Christian began, "_Defense_ Against the Dark Arts is quite handy!" With that about 3 colors came out of Christian's wand without him saying a word. When did he learn nonverbal magic?

"Well if I was allowed to do Dark Arts then we'd see how good your defense is," Nathanial grunted losing his footing trying to block the curses. He managed okay.

"Well the curses you are doing are quite weak Nathanial, but they can prove to be quite effective, if you practice them instead of only practicing illegal magic," with that Nathanial threw another few curses at Christian who stepped forward blocking them all without flinching.

And with that Christian did spell after spell. Nathanial blocked the first few but before he knew it he was being thrown across the room and crashed into the wall.

It was over… it was all over…

Ellie pointed at Christian, we cheered, when a voice was yelling. "Dragon Leather! Cooper is wearing Dragon Leather!" It was Gene yelling and pointing at Christian's black belt. "Dragon Leather bounces spells of it! He cheated!"

Christian turned, "no it's cow leather. It won't reflect anything. Try."

But it was too late. No one was listening to Christian. The room filled with yelling voices and people were trying to get to Caleb. The Kryslins formed a shield and we got Caleb out of the room first as he ran towards the Kryslin common room.

We all followed suit and when we got back Caleb was shoving clothes in a backpack frantically.

"What're you doing!?" Taylor yelled at him. "You can't run!"

"I have to, I have no choice. They are coming. The duel, Christian lost." Caleb then looked up at Christian and put his hand out, "you didn't really lose, and I appreciate the effort. But you may as well have lost."

Christian nodded understandingly and shook his hand, "we won't tell about your secret spot, but-"

"But I still think you should move around in twos. If it isn't forced I still want you to travel in pairs. Taylor can take my place."

Christian and Anissa simultaneously rolled their eyes. One day of traveling in pairs and I think they fought the entire time. Anissa's 'sorry' attitude quickly ran out with Christian's stubborn, childish ways.

"You can't go… you can't just leave Caleb," I mumbled. He looked up to me and gave me a weak smile.

"You can visit me," he suggested hopefully with a twinkle in his eyes, "I'll be in my cave home, only a few miles of a hike."

"But you're giving up-" I replied softly before Taylor interjected.

"-We'll be under scrutiny. All of us. The Kryslins need a leader Caleb!" Taylor jumped in worriedly. Caleb still had his eyes on me from before but now he got up and put both hands on Taylor's shoulder.

"You have to take charge Taylor. I failed us. I failed Sir Kryslin. You, Taylor, you can do it," he leaned down so his face was level with her and was looking into her eyes with an encouraging smile.

"But-" She began tears started falling down her face.

Caleb smiled, "let's not pretend you weren't running things behind the scenes. You were the puppeteer for years, now it's time to be the face of it all. If anyone can do it, you can." Taylor nodded wiping her tears then thrust herself at Caleb pulling him into a deep hug.

Caleb then shook Christian's hand and gave him a half hug… or as Chris said a "bro hug". Then he turned to Anissa, who was also crying a little, and gave her a warm hug. She smiled through her tears trying to look strong for him, "Anissa, you are the most supportive, yet challenging girl I know. A pain in my ass that will always have my back. Love you cuz." Anissa hugged Caleb again and started laughing trying to stop herself.

"I'll send you up food everyday," she laughed. "Using different owls of course! I don't know if you're making the right decision here. They'll think they won."

" I know, but you have to act like your all above it all. The rest of the house will follow your example." Then he turned to me. His blue eyes… navy actually… bore down on me like an x-ray seeing through me. "So you'll visit me?"

"Huh?" I replied stupidly. Christian nudged me before I realized, "I'll go tomorrow."

Caleb smiled and hugged me. From the corner of my eye I saw Taylor smiling in an approving manner. Caleb grabbed his broom, gave us all one last embrace then left. He got on a broomstick and flew out, hidden by the darkness.

I don't know why but seeing him fly away made me feel like there was a pit in my stomach. Or something was being stolen by me.

The next day was strange. Walking down the hallway, I felt like Taylor and I had a target on our backs. Taylor kept her head high and her back straight looking above everyone. How did she act so strong with all these people trying to get rid of her? The side whispering, the glances, I've always been at the top. But I didn't' know how to deal with this hatred from so many people.

"Look straight", "don't look at them", "just tell me a story Sinead", "laugh" all these little things Taylor told me.

She dropped me off at Potions and then walked to her class. I walked over to Athena.

Athena looked at me the same way as she always did. It rose my spirits just to see her over a cauldron throwing random things in waiting for a teacher or boy to help her, to say the least I was more than happy to see, "hey what's up?" She asked as I sat on the bench beside her. 2 to a table.

I looked at her surprised by her lax attitude, until I realized she just didn't want to be overheard, "glad you're not stunned anymore," I mumbled.

"How did you? -" She asked looking at me skeptically then shrugged it off, "I didn't snitch. It was my idea. Nathanial doesn't know."

"Why would you do that to yourself?" I asked curiously.

"The same reason we accused Christian of cheating… to prove Gene's loyalty," she said nonchalantly trying to keep attention off us. "I've been meeting with Gene in private for weeks. Every Thursday."

"I'd like to come," I mumbled back.

Athena smiled brightly trying to pretend I said something funny, "why?"

"Pick his brain…" I responded.

"That's not a good idea. We all have our own ways of fixing the problem and if you know something that you shouldn't could end up coming back to bite us in the ass… you just have to _trust_ us Sinead." She said trust in an almost angry way before returning to her false sweetness that she used to cover the severity of the conversation to people around us.

"Christian isn't going to be cool with this. I am going to tell him about Gene's loyalty," I responded adding some peppermint into my cauldron.

"Another bad idea. Christian is a control freak," Athena said back as a puff of blue smoke came from her caldron that made her perfect ski slope nose become pink. But I was surprised for her comment. Christian is a control freak? She saw my reaction and laughed, "C'mon. I know you love him, but it's obvious! Christian is a very trusting person but also not used to being out of control. Even though he never asks for it, people always seem to want to please him. He controls Quidditch without even playing by commenting! He always is in charge, always the leader. So with murders here being so horrifying and out of his control he probably freaked out a little. That's my guess as to why he came back beaten up. Christian is not easily manipulated due to his confidence, and since Nate loves manipulating people that's why they clash. Gene is the smart one. He gave up his control, and now is in with the Nate."

I was about to respond when the teacher came by. Athena started sucking up and talking about how upset she was because her potion was messed up. Of course the professor helped her out, no man could resist the beautiful long blonde hair of Athena. She blinked rapidly and gave him shy smiles through her hair until her potion looked the light green it was supposed to, as mine had a clumpy green texture. When it was over the bell rang and Taylor was waiting outside. Athena and I said goodbye and she handed me a note discreetly. Her eyes told me not to tell Taylor so I didn't open it until I was alone.

_Meet at 12 outside the portrait of Jonathon Roux in the basement._

Where the hell was that? I knew how I would be spending my break- looking for a god damn picture!

**Christian POV**

To say I was sick of arguing would be an understatement. Understatement of the century. For the first day or two Anissa was sorry and submissive, but now she's back to her old pain in the ass self. Except now our witty conversations aren't fun. As I got out of bed I braced myself for another day of having to be watched and followed by Anissa.

Sure enough I put on my uniform, walked down the stairs and there she was. Her green eyes shot up at me furiously; yes I was late on purpose.

"Something is wrong with your watch, Christian," she snarled at me as she turned and walked out.

I followed with a smug smile, "I like putting you in hard situations, thanks for not stunning me this time."

"Keep talking and anything could happen," she responded harshly.

"Maybe you could watch me being tortured again, since you didn't even try and stop Daniela," I said passive aggressively.

"You know damn well that I hated seeing you tortured- or really anyone tortured- and I did try and stop her, but she had two wands and was wearing Dragon Leather. Now shut up and let's just walk in silence."

I knew she was rolling her eyes even though I was a pace behind her. The day went by. Snide remarks here and there, times like this I just wish she wasn't so stubborn. Or that I wasn't so stubborn.

Around noon, we were sitting at the Kryslins Great Hall table. I knew the rest of my friends didn't have this lunch period free so it was just Anissa and I. Eating in dead silence. Her green eyes occasionally glanced up at me making a shiver go through my body, and then she would roll her eyes, suppress a smile then keep eating her sandwich.

That's when another beautiful blonde sat next to me. Athena linked her arms through one of mine and straddled the bench as she talked to me and ignored Anissa.

"So do you want to study for the charms together tonight?" She asked looking at me lovingly. I knew she was trying to help me out with Anissa and from the glare I felt from across the table it was working.

Anissa flicked her hair over her shoulder and shot Athena a look of daggers. Both of their fierce eyes met. It was obvious that Athena was the more hot one, but for some reason I had an almost defensive and magnetic feeling towards Anissa.

"Christian can't tonight. I don't want to go to the library and where he goes I go…" Anissa replied.

I made an obvious shrug and sly smile as I looked back at Athena, "I'd love to. What time?"

Anissa shot me a murderous look. Actually her face changed color to an almost red glow from anger. "Christian," she growled. "I. Don't. Want. To." Every syllable she said in a hiss and kept staring at Athena.

I leaned forward towards Anissa, "why do you care? If I don't want your protection then it's my choice. I'm on your side now, Anissa."

Anissa abruptly got up, gave a vicious look at the two of us, then walked away.

Athena smiled happily at what she did, "Okay Christian, come to the portrait of Jonathon Roux in the basement. Don't tell a soul why or anything. See you tonight."

With that she got up, kissed my cheek causing tons of dirty looks from the other guys in the room and walked away with a bounce in her step that made her skirt pop up to very high thigh region. I knew she was doing it on purpose, that just made me laugh more.

**Ellie's POV**

So I was here. Jonathon Roux's portrait. Then I saw the figure of a man walking down the hallway towards me. I wish this creepy building had better lighting, and that the smell of must wasn't everywhere and the air wasn't so damp and gloomy, well I was terrified. As he approached the torchlight made shadows under his perfectly chiseled face- Christian.

"Hey Ellie, how are you?" he asked kindly but wasn't looking for an answer from me. Pretty much looking everywhere but me.

"Hi guys," came another British accent. Actually Scottish. It was Sinead. "I see that we're all here."

"Who sent you?" Ellie asked.

Then from down the hall we saw two figures coming. Judging from the height and perfect graceful walk one was Athena. The other I couldn't place.

As she got closer I could tell I have no idea who the other girl was.

"Hi everyone," Athena said. "This is my friend Bliss Moriarity." Bliss was well... looked not at all Durmstrang. Slightly gingery hair and green eyes. She'd fit right in at Hogwarts, but here? Not a chance. The next thing I noticed was this scar that ran from her eye down past her shirt. She was good looking, but not on Athena's level. She did, however, have this thing to her where she knew she could manipulate anyone- the same thing I see on Athena every day. Then I saw her eyeing me. She was trying to read me, something I am very good at myself.

"These are your friends. I mean at least Gene seemed to look like he could do this spy thing. But these guys?"

Christian spoke up, "you know about our mission?" and then looked accusingly at Athena

"I know everything pretty boy," she responded amused, it was weird how her accent sounded. As if she had a Irish accent hidden under lots of Durmstrang. Christian for a second looked slightly hurt but then it quickly changed.

Christian and Sinead shot Athena an angry look. Bliss just shrugged whilst Athena threw her hands up, "just hear her out."

So Bliss began. Her brother had been murdered. She thought it wasn't an accident and started doing research. Caleb, Taylor, and Anissa all helped out. But we called it off. Caleb took it into his own hands and started doing his own thing but didn't let me her in cause she was too close and could become irrational. So Bliss did research on her own. Then Caleb told her he knew what she was doing and there was no point. It was over, all dead ends, so Bliss stopped searching for answers. Bliss pushed back her crimpy hair and continued, "that was until I saw Athena sneaking around. I put truth potion in her juice and found out everything-"

"-That's illegal. We could have you expelled," Sinead jumped in.

"And I could expose you. The point is I have information for you. Daniela-"

Then we heard footsteps and chattering. "I can't say more, the guardian is coming. Just watch out for her!" Bliss said before she ran the other way with Athena on her tail. The rest of us ran down a different hall. What is a guardian? And Daniela? I needed to think this all out.

**Gene's POV**

The days went by. Nathanial trusted me. He knew the Dragon Skin thing was a lie, but that didn't stop him from talking about it constantly. How he single handedly beat Christian Cooper. A well-known dueler from England, and now that he beat him without Dark Magic we was one of the best young duelers around. Normally he doesn't act this boastful, but I guess he knows I'm his friend. He trusts me. About everything. His past with Anissa, and rivalry with Caleb.

The dance was approaching soon. Funeral dance. To be happy for what we have and our life, or some crap like that. I was going to ask Athena, despite what she said about Nathanial. I know she'd think it was as friends but if I did it I'd finally be somewhere with her. We'd finally be something else other than me being her 'bitch'.

As I was walking to class I noticed Anissa on her own, without Christian. Until I felt Nathanial wrap his arms around me, "Hey man, guess whose got a date?"

I chuckled, "what's up man? I know it's not me so who is it?"

"The beautiful, sensual and hopefully sexual Athena." He kept talking, at least I think so, I saw his mouth moving, but I couldn't listen. What the hell? He knew I loved her, it must be a warning. But why would Athena do it? Is it undercover or has she fallen for yet another one of my best friends?! "Who are you going to ask bro?"

I saw Anissa about to walk into class- alone- and before I knew what I was saying, "Anissa!" I yelled then gave Nathanial a finger telling him to wait, "Hold on I'm going to ask her now."

As I jogged closer to the blond I realized what an idiot I was! What the hell was I thinking!? "Anissa wait up," I said as I jogged over. First time I've ever really looked at her and she was definitely a good-looking girl. Graceful, beautiful and tiny.

"What do _you_ want?" She spat at me with one hand on her hip. And apparently also bossy.

"You- to um… go to the funeral dance… with me," I asked shyly rubbing my hand behind my neck. I knew she was going to say no, embarrass me and I knew Nathanial was going to kill me. The trust- that I spent so long to earn- was gone.

"Why would I go with you?" she asked more confused than angry, "I've never even met you."

Then it dawned on me, "we are on opposite teams here, but think of it was an olive branch, besides Athena is going with Nathanial and Christian is probably going with Sinead. I think you should. Take one for the team and dish out a little revenge…"

She looked up- probably at Nathanial- then back and me and nodded. "I'll be wearing light green." With that she turned.

**Sinead's POV**

Christian and I were going to the dance tonight… as dates. I literally couldn't believe that he was my date. I walked down the stairs and he was in some burnt orange- caramel robes that shimmered with the lights. It looked good on him because it matched his eyes, but not too much. I loved my dress robes. My dad got them for me and sent them over. Pale blue, like my eyes and formfitting. As I walked down Christian did a double taken then smiled teasingly, "you look decent." He smirked.

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. Anissa then walked down. Light green that was a different shade then her eyes but that just made them look far more prominent. Her hair was beautifully curled by yours truly and she had natural make up on.

"Wow," Christian blurted out, "you are amazing."

He quickly realized what he said and looked away scowling at himself. Anissa suppressed a smile (and failed) then smirked at him, "that makes one of us. Sinead, you look beautiful!" She responded walking over to me and hugging me.

Hold up! For once our hugs didn't result in her head in my chest! She was wearing heals! We continued gushing until Taylor arrived. I felt my jaw drop, I never realized but she was breathtakingly beautiful. I felt so inferior to her and jealous for some reason… I mean I never felt this envy towards Athena.

Taylor had a light pink. She looked downright girly. The opposite of the fierce look she always had. I was surprised but her shy face made her seam vulnerable and more real. Anissa was giving her compliment after compliment. The guy came to pick her up and we all left.

Gene was waiting outside the room looking sharp in all black. Christian angrily bumped his shoulder as they left then waited for me and we all started walking, us leading the way.

"Why would he do this to me? What did I do? Takes my duel.. my girlfriend-" He was going to keep ranting but I put up my hand.

"-Girlfriend?" I laughed putting my eyebrows up questioningly. Christian reddened and just shied away. "She likes you too Chris-" I encouraged punching his shoulder.

He turned around and looked at Gene and Anissa laughing. Old Gene was back to his flirty self. Christian just mumbled, "she has a hell of a way of showing it." Ending the conversation.

We all were walking down together. Anissa had her arm through Gene's and they were at the back of the pack. Gene and Anissa walked in first though as we all lingered by the door. After about 20 seconds, we heard a slight cough. I turned to see him. Caleb.

His blonde hair was washed and combed carefully, dark navy eyes popped against the navy blue of his robes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly taking a step forward.

"Well, you never visited me," he responded shyly. "What can they do to me in there when teachers are everywhere? I'll be gone soon, just for one night I'm back." before anyone could speak he offered me his arm, "will you walk in with me Sinead?" I turned to see Taylor smiling sincerely, before she grabbed Christian and left us alone. I nodded and we walked in. We danced silently for a long time. Got drinks, chatted and had a great evening.

"Are you lonely up there?" I asked.

"I haven't been there that long! 2 days!" Caleb laughed. We were intentionally standing next to the transfiguration teacher but were getting glances like no other. "but since you didn't come up…" he smiled lingering his last words.

"I had a test the next day," I replied jokingly yet guilty.

"No the boy makes the first move, I get it. So this is my first move, want to dance again?"

I saw Christian in the corner sulking. "Give me one minute."

I marched right over to Anissa and grabbed her by the arm forcefully, "can you come with me Anissa?" I asked.

"You're dragging me anyway," she giggled but then stiffened when she saw where we were going. I walked straight over to Christian.

"Christian wants to ask you to dance."

Before either of them could protest I pushed them onto the dance floor forcefully and against each other. Finally it started.

**Christian POV**

I put her small hand in mine. It was a perfect fit; her hand was small but not frail. Like her as a person. I had my hand on her hip. Her green dress made her eyes pop like no other. Her hair had perfect neat curls down her back. She always had wavy hair, but now it was in loose curls without any frizz or stray strands. Her front bits were braided and wrapped around the back. I then looked down to her perfect lips, they were a light pink that were moist and tinted naturally, they were slightly curled at the corners… like she knew I was staring at her… Damn it!

When I met her eyes again, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and despite her cockiness hers did too.

Then the music started. I took a step to the left, then back and then to the right, but I stopped this set dancing. I just wanted to hold her and rocked back and forth. She moved her hand from the inside of mine to around my neck and put her head against my dress robes. I felt my anger for her wash away as I felt every breath of hers soak through my chest. As if we were one person.

I put my chin on top of hers so I could smell that sweet smell of some flower I didn't know the name of wafting to my nose. It was her shampoo or perfume or something, but the smell just made me want to get closer.

After about two minutes I realized that I felt eyes burning a hole through me. I looked up at the dark eyes of Nathanial. He wasn't smiling smugly or had his head to the side in a playful manner- it was a pure hatred stare. Right at me. I may not have one the duel, but I did have Anissa.

I looked back down at Anissa whose mysterious eyes met mine. It took about a second. Probably wouldn't have happened if she wasn't wearing heals due to her shortness, or if there wasn't some guy with two left feet behind me, or if I hadn't leaned down to whisper that Nathanial was watching. I felt a push from behind me from the terrible dancer, I was lowering my head anyway plus she wasn't crazy short and soon our mouths were centimeters away. I looked at her eyes. Like a light switch slowly turning off her eyelids started to fall over her eyes. I followed suit and before I knew it our lips touched. It was magic, the way her lips connected with mine. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and confusion and anger we felt towards each other, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, all that mattered was that her soft, moist, pink lips were pressed against mine.

It didn't last long or deepen, because we got disturbed. Well kind of disturbed… The lights all turned off and we were in the room. Pitch black. The only thing I was sure of was Anissa due to her still holding me and her soft breath hitting my face. Then the next thing lights were flashing. Green, red and other spells crossed the room. I pushed Anissa down to a crouch as I went down with her. Then I heard it…


End file.
